Intervention
by Tomorrow's War
Summary: AU. No Slash, No Bashing. Hermione and Ron leave Harry in the tent, and Castiel, noticing that something is wrong - promptly sends Dean and Sam, with the Impala in tow, to England, to aid Harry in the fight against Voldemort. Mid-Season 4 for Supernatural.
1. Two Leave, Three Enter

_**Intervention**_

_When Hermione leaves with Ron, abandoning Harry by himself in the tent, Castiel senses that something has happened that will have a dramatic effect on Harry's life. So, he pulls Dean and Sam Winchester from America, and into an all new world. _

**A/N: **This story takes place mid-season 4 for the Winchesters, and I have not seen post the first episode of Season 5 for _Supernatural _so please don't spoil what happens next. This is also an AU in that aside from the obvious fact that both Hermione and Ron left the tent, Harry also knows about the taboo on Voldemort's name, and Hermione took Harry to the Forest of Dean with Ron early on, rather than later in the storyline.

As it stands, I currently have no pairings planned for the story, but I can say for certain there will be no Slash, and bashing will be kept to a minimum if there is any at all. Chapters will normally be between 1500 and 2000 words in length, maybe longer.

**I**

_**Two Leave, Three Enter**_

HARRY POTTER BLINKED, and blinked again. He'd just lost his best friends – Hermione and Ron, who had cruelly abandoned him after one night of low morale, leaving him alone and wondering what the hell he was going to do next, when three men, one of them wearing a trenchcoat, had just appeared out of nowhere before his eyes, looking just as confused as he was.

"Cas, what the hell?" the shorter man who wasn't wearing a trenchcoat, addressed the man who was – no doubt called Cas, which Harry took a bet at what was a nickname for something. "You can't just pull us out of nowhere like that! We were in the middle of a hunt! And who's the kid?"

"This _kid," _the man called Cas said, the word seeming foreign on his lips. "Is Harry Potter, and something has just happened in his timeline that should not have. I brought you here, to England – to fix it."

"Wait, we're in England?" the complainer continued. "You could'a told us that before!"

"This was an urgent matter. I had to drop you here at this precise moment in time," Cas said, "Or else a greater catastrophe far worse than the one that is currently taking place could have happened."

"Wait, there's a catastrophe taking place?" the taller man spoke for the first time. Both were American, that was clear from their accents, but Harry had no idea as to who the first one was. He felt like speaking, drawing his wand, and wondering how they got through their enchantments, but something stopped him. "I mean, aside from the hunt that we were currently on?"

"Yes. A Dark Lord," explained Cas, "An Wizard named –"

"Don't say his name!" Harry burst out, suddenly, not being able to stop himself.

"Why not, kid?" the smaller man spoke. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Do not worry, child," Cas said. "Angels are not restricted by such taboos laid down by the laws of witches and wizards."

"Wait, a second. Did you just say _Angel_?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Cas nodded. "My name is Castiel, and I am and Angel of the Lord. My accomplices are Dean and Sam Winchester. They are both human."

Harry blinked. He knew of all sorts of magical creatures existing in the world, heck, he'd even fought a dragon, so the prospect of Angels was not so farfetched if one were to consider it. "But, wait a second," Harry said again, "If you're an Angel, doesn't that mean that there's a God?"

"Yes," Castiel said. "There is. But we Angels do his bidding, and he cannot answer for you right now."

"If there is a God, why does..." Harry paused, almost saying _Voldemort. _"Why does The Dark Lord exist?"

"Believe me kid, I've been dying to know that question. And not just your freaky wizard guy," Dean said. Were it not for the situation, Harry probably would have laughed. He doubted anybody had called Voldemort _freaky wizard guy _before. "So, how do we take this sonuvabitch down?"

"You're willing to help, then?" Castiel asked, clearly expecting more persuasion.

Sam and Dean both shared a look. "Yeah, why not? Although our weapons were left in America. Unless you can do your mojo and get us back again we're screwed."

There was a loud _bang, _and seconds later, a car appeared in the clearing outside of Harry's tent, as though it had been literally dropped from the sky with a wave of Castiel's hand. However, there were no damages on the vehicle, with it looking as good as new. "Whoa," Dean couldn't help but exclaim.

"I understand that you treasure your automobile dearly," Castiel stated. "Do not worry – there is no scratch, and all your belongings are there."

"There'd better not be a scratch," Dean said, running over to his car, and began to inspect the vehicle. Harry and Sam shared a glance at each other, awkwardly.

"So," Sam said. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry remarked back. And then he turned to Castiel, suddenly realising something. "Um, Castiel?"

"Yes?" Castiel asked.

"They're not... um, wizards are they?"

"Course not," Dean said, hearing Harry's question. "Do wizards drive Impalas?"

"No," Harry admitted. "So you're muggles then?"

"What's a muggle?" Dean asked, suddenly interest perked, reaching for his gun. "That some kind of insult?"

"Don't, Dean," Castiel warned. "You should know by now that not all witches and wizards are as evil as you believe. Most of the ones that you will meet in England are different types. Wand users."

"Wand," Dean deadpanned. "No shit."

Harry reached for his own, and displayed it to Dean, who looked at it in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Give them a demonstration, child," Castiel instructed.

Harry obeyed, casting _Expelliarmus _at Dean. His gun flew right out of his hands. When Dean scrambled to pick it up, with a shocked look from Sam, "What spell was that?"

"Disarming spell," Harry said. "There are a variety of other spells that you can use but I just chose the most basic one. A personal favourite."

"You wouldn't happen to have any books about magic, would you?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "It'd help if we knew a bit about your community. Just in case we break any laws or something."

"Well, technically you standing here and not turning me in is breaking a law," Harry offered.

"Oh?" Dean asked, with a smile on his face. "What'd you do?"

"Stand up to The Dark Lord," explained Harry, with a shrug. "I had two friends with me just now... They left."

"You sure They didn't pop out to get some food?" Dean asked, glancing around the woodland area that they were in, realising that there was no clear shops around, and the only way out was through a long path just wide enough to support his Impala. Either just a coincidence, or Castiel had greater powers than Harry could imagine. He was still struggling to get the whole concept of Angels, but Dean and Sam seemed on board with it, and as far as he was concerned that was now good enough for him. He didn't want to lose anybody else, even if these two were not only strangers, but also muggles.

"Sorry, kid," Dean said, seeing Harry's deflated look. "Anyway, like Sam said. You got any info about this Evil Overlord guy?"

"Not enough," said Harry with a shrug. "But I have the basics in a bag back there. It might take you a while to get you up to speed, but, before we start... if you're just normal people, with no magic, how do you stand a chance against him?"

"Well, we can get Cas to go 'holier than thou' on him," Dean said, and then turned to where Cas was, only to discover that the Angel was no longer in sight, and had just vanished. "Damn. I hate it when he does that. Angels can be a pain in the... well, you know."

"I don't."

"Okay, kid. Just follow my lead," Dean said. "Also, where the hell are we? Please tell me you know where we are."

"The Forest of Dean," explained Harry with a shrug, and Dean, sensing the name, smiled.

"Hey, that's cool. I have a forest named after me, Sam," Dean said with a broad grin.

"Dean, I highly doubt-"

"Yeah, whatever. I was having my me moment. Don't spoil my me moment."

"You have 'Me' Moments?" Sam asked, sceptical. "Actually, don't answer that question. Harry. How about those books?"

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug, and went back into the tent, still not believing what just happened. He half expected to walk out of the tent with the books and discover that it was all just a dream. Thankfully, just after Ron and Hermione had left, he had put the Locket in a hidden box – knowing just how bad the effects could get. However, now – if he wasn't dreaming, he had allies. Muggles, yes – but there was something about Dean and Sam that suggested experience in the field. They'd talked about hunting, so maybe they were people killed monsters like Voldemort? He wasn't sure about the magical community in America at all, but Dean had believed all witches and wizards were evil, which further suggested they'd encountered with evil before.

Maybe the Winchesters were just what Harry Potter needed. Or maybe, they'd be the death of him yet.

_**Final Notes:**_

Dean and Sam are able to see through the protection charms on Harry's tent because of Castiel. This will also not be the last that we see of Castiel, however for the moment he is written out of the story because the main focus will be on Harry, Dean and Sam. We will also see more of Harry struggling to deal with Ron and Hermione's departure in later chapters, and this will not be the last that we see of those two characters either.

Reviews are appreciated – this is my first _Supernatural/Harry Potter _Crossover. If you are interested in my other work (I have deleted previous, uncompleted work that I have no intention of going back to with a name-change) then among my recent works I have a _Supernatural/Hellblazer _one-shot featuring John Constantine that I would appreciate feedback on, entitled "_Better Luck Next Time". _John Constantine, despite the fact that he is awesome (and inspired Castiel's trenchcoat) will not appear in this storyline.


	2. On The Road Again

**Intervention**

**II. **

_**On The Road Again**_

"WHO THE HELL drives on the _left _side of the road?" Dean Winchester complained loudly, for the fourth time this evening, as they drove past yet another small village in the English Countryside, unable to find any motel. Harry was by now getting used to the various complains of the American, and also his taste in music – he'd been unceremoniously introduced to AC/DC, Bon Jovi and multiple other bands over the course of the journey which was rapidly approaching an hour, and he was already sick of the music. Maybe it was an American thing. "And for that matter," Dean added, reflecting on the bridge that they had just crossed over. "Who the hell has to pay to cross a bridge?"

"Not my bridge," Harry admitted, with a shrug, from the backseat. Due to the fact that Dean wasn't a big fan of tents – never getting any sleep, they were headed to the nearest hotel/motel – which evidently turned out to be further away than the Winchesters had been anticipating – it was now midnight, according to the clock on the dashboard of Dean's Impala. Occasionally Sam looked up from where he was reading to ask Harry questions about the wizarding world. Harry answered them where they could, and it wasn't until when they reached a motorway where the Horcruxes were brought up.

"There's six," explained Harry, after Dean had commented something about _finally _getting a decent sized road, with three lanes. "We took out one, a diary. The second's a Slytherin's locket."

"Slytherin, as in Salazar Slytherin?" Sam asked. "The books mentioned something about him being a founder of Hogwarts."

"What's a Hogwarts?" Dean chose that moment to stop blaring out Led Zeppelin lyrics at the top of his voice, and join in with the conversation.

"School," Harry explained. "There were four founders. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helena Hufflepuff. Each have houses named after them."

"Let me guess, Salazar Slytherin's the evil one," Dean said.

"As it turned out, yeah," Harry said. "He put a Basilisk under the school as a leaving present."

"Basilisk, as in giant f-ugly snake that can stun people by looking at them?" Dean questioned.

"That pretty much fits the description," Harry said. He'd been in the car for an hour with Dean and Sam and already he'd learnt more swear words than in the past seventeen years, with all of them coming from the driver. "Marvalo Gaunt's Ring was also a Horcrux, but that was destroyed as well."

"Who's this Marvalo Gaunt guy?"

"A relation of The Dark Lord," explained Harry. "Dead now."

"Does this guy have a habit of killing his family?"

"And that's not even the worst he's done," Harry said. "These horcruxes have to be split from the soul. They actually contain a part of his soul, and he split it into six pieces."

"You mentioned three," Sam remarked, "The Ring, Locket and the Diary. What are the others?"

"His snake, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry said, and then added by way of an explanation. "He collected items of significant value to him. Unfortunately, The only one that we know the location of is the locket. The rest are up for grabs."

"And where would that locket be?" Sam asked, looking back at Harry. "Shouldn't we be heading there, like _right now_?"

"No need," Harry said, by way of explanation. "It's right here."

And he reached into his bag, miniaturized from the spell that Hermione had taught them, to pull out a box containing the Horcrux. He'd been less willing to listen to the Locket after Ron and Hermione's departure, and had been blaming it for the reason that Ron had left. When Sam reached for it, Harry warned him against it. "Don't. It'll influence you. Do its best to corrupt you."

"So we throw it into Mount Doom?" Dean asked, noticing Sam quickly withdrawing his hand. Seeing Harry's blank face in the mirror, he added, "_Lord of the Rings_? Seriously? You haven't seen the film?"

"I haven't seen any film," Harry admitted. "In part due to my upbringing and the fact that the magical community is isolated from pretty much everything. We don't use mobile phones, or cars."

"I gathered," Sam said. "Why would you, when you can not only transport yourself through people's fireplaces – using floo powder, but also through any random object with the right spell, a portkey, apparate from one place to another _and _use broomsticks to fly. There's even talk of magic carpets."

"Dude, seriously? Magic Carpets?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, who shrugged. They'd passed several junctions by now, and were essentially in England – the bridge that Dean had lead them over being none other than the Bridge over the River Severn, having started off their journey in Wales. They'd been moving along the M48 for some time, having bypassed the motels near the bridge.

Harry couldn't help but yawn, and Sam was the one who noticed just as they reached a service station, containing a McDonalds next to a Premier Inn. It would be the first time that Harry got to stay in one, and they managed to find a room on the second floor, dragging Dean away from chatting up the tired but "cute" girl who he insisted had been impressed by his American accent.

Thankfully, there were three separate beds, so Harry wouldn't have to share, and they rested – deciding to discuss destroying the Horcrux in the morning.

**xxx **

THE MORNING CAME only a few hours later. As predicted, Sam was the first up, and as McDonalds was the only place where they could have breakfast due to not reserving one the night before in the hotel, they helped themselves to some pancakes and discussed their next move, with the locket close by just in case their hotel room was broken into. As Harry stretched his back, even he had to admit that whilst the hotel was uncomfortable, it beat staying the night in a tent.

"So, how do we take this thing out?" Dean asked, glancing at Harry.

"There are several methods," explained Harry. "Destroy it with Gryffindor's Sword, take it out with Fiendfyre – which is a very dangerous spell that could destroy us as easily as it could the locket, or, the alternative, convince the Dark Lord to accept remorse for his sins, which is about as unlikely as... well I was going to say making a pig fly, but that's actually relatively easy."

Dean shrugged. "You know what, I'm just about ready to believe anything you say at this point, kid."

"My name's Harry Potter," he insisted. "Not kid."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, his mouthful. "Well you're a kid, so I'll call you kid. You think Bobby'll know any of this?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sam said, with a shrug, and reached for his phone.

"Who's Bobby?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Old friend," Dean said. "Literally, knows everything."

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said, and then flinched in response. "Sorry about the time. But we're in England, and we kind of need help."

There was a pause, in which Sam spoke again moments later, "You wouldn't happen to know how to destroy a Horcrux, would you? Or what one is?"

"Loudspeaker, Sam," Dean said, quickly – and Sam flicked it on.

"So you boys are dealing with that new Dark Lord that rose a few months ago, huh?" the voice of Bobby Singer filtered through the phone. "Well, I'm assuming this is because you don't have a sword of Godric Gryffindor and can't use Fiendfyre, I'm suggesting this method, but if you call me _again _at 2am in the morning when I'm not hunting I'll put a bullet through you the next time I see you."

"Sorry," flinched Sam.

"There's always basilisk venom," Bobby suggested. Sam looked at Harry, who shook his head. "I guess that's a no, then. Got any other Goblin made artefacts other than Gryffindor's sword?" No. "Well, there is probably the simple method."

"What?"

"Rock Salt."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" Bobby asked, and not waiting to respond to the question, continued. "There's no guarantee that rock salt'll work, but it should. The problem with magicals is that they're so damn stupid, they never think of the obvious. A good couple of rounds with a Rock Salt gun should do the trick. If not, then you'd better start making friends with Goblins."

"Thanks for the help, Bobby," Sam said, and switched off the phone.

"Rock Salt?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Sam. _After all this, and they can be destroyed by something as simple as Rock Salt? _

"Yup," Dean said, wolfing down the last of his pancake, and climbing to his feet. "Let's hit the road."

**xxx **

THE IMPALA PULLED up on the top of a hill, overlooking the River Severn, at half ten in the morning. From here, they could see for miles, and it was so far removed from civilization that although there were signs of life in sight, it was the perfect spot for dispatching a Horcrux.

It was Harry who brought out the locket. When he was about to reach into it to pick it up, Sam stopped him. "Here," he said, handing Harry gloves. "You might want to put these on. It might help if this sort of influencing only works through touch."

"Thanks," Harry said, and put on the gloves. They were a few sizes too big for him, but he put them on anyway, and opened the locket. As it turned out, Sam had been right – there was no effect, and the Locket seemed completely unaware that anything was about to happen to it.

Harry threw the open Locket on the floor, and within seconds, it was covered in Salt to the point where it was almost visible. It wasn't long before fire was applied, and the three stood there, watching the Locket burn. It wasn't until they were sure it had worked did they break the silence.

"Halfway there," Dean said, with a smile on his face.

"Halfway there," agreed Harry, although he couldn't help feel that it was a hollow victory. His friends were missing, having walked out on him. Was it only temporary? What if they returned back to the Forest of Dean looking for him, only to find no belongings, no tent and no Harry in sight? What would they do then?

However, that would have to wait. Harry climbed into the backseat of the Impala with Sam and Dean in tow, and it wasn't long before they hit the road again, with the nagging thoughts of doubt in Harry's mind drowning out the loud music that came his way.

_Final Notes:_

Thanks to all of you who enjoyed the first chapter. Because you're awesome, you get the second chapter. It's a relatively simple chapter as you can see – Dean and Sam dealing with English Roads, Bobby knowing everything, and Harry getting an education in Dean's taste of music.

Also, feel free to hate me for making the Salt and Burn work on Horcruxes. Let me know what you think on whether you're happy with this idea or not – I can have Voldemort wise up to the fact that his Horcruxes are getting destroyed by salt for example and make an enchantment that prevents this from happening if readers aren't happy with this, but we'll see how this goes.

**Next Time: **_Chapter 3: Godric's Hollow_

Sam, Dean and Harry head to Godric's Hollow, only to find Ruby waiting for them. Harry gets his first encounter with a Demon, and they learn that the Demons aren't happy with the Winchesters interfering with the Wizarding World.


	3. Godric's Hollow

_**INTERVENTION**_

**III.**

_**Godric's Hollow**_

HARRY WATCHED, bemused, as Dean came back from a nearby store with his arms laden with DVDs. He noticed several titles – there were three _Star Wars _movies, three _Back to the Future _films and even a _Godzilla _movie. Harry had no idea as to what any of these films were about of course, although he did get the basic concept of DVDs. Wizards weren't that stupid. Well, some were, but his growth in the Dursley household hadn't been the most _educational _in terms of pop culture, and whilst he'd got to watch the odd Disney animated movie at Primary School towards the end of term and catch odd glimpses of movies when he was ordered to serve Dudley food, his pop culture knowledge of most stuff was barely more than your average wizard.

"What are these for?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Sam, looking up from his books – having moved onto _Hogwarts: A History, _chuckled.

"Well, you haven't seen _Lord of the Rings. _So I was wondering how much of these other movies you've seen as well. _Star Wars?"_

"No."

"How can you not have seen _Star Wars?"_

"My childhood began an ended in a cupboard," explained Harry.

"A cupboard?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, and then added, tactlessly, "Wait, I thought your parents died."

"They did," Harry confirmed. "However, I was forced to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They didn't approve of my magical heritage, to say the least."

"Ouch. Sorry, man," Dean said. "Anyway, this should make up for it. Watch _Star Wars. _Your mind'll be blown_._"

xxx

THE NEXT MORNING, Harry awoke later than the others. He'd watched the first two _Star Wars _movies – on Dean's insistence, despite the fact that they were labelled _IV _and _V, _they were the first two – and ended up really enjoying them. Luke Skywalker's journey reminded him all too familiar of his own – but he was thankful that he didn't share similarities with parentage in the fact that Vadar had been his father, a twist that he didn't see coming, and much to Dean's delight, had took him completely by surprise.

"I was just a kid when I saw _Star Wars _for the first time," Dean admitted. They'd gone for a different restaurant from a McDonalds this time, but somehow Dean had ended up going with Pancakes anyway. Harry, trying to keep in a decent shape so that he wasn't heavily overweight by the time he fought Voldemort, restricted himself to some cereal bars despite both Sam and Dean's insistence that he looked smaller than your average seventeen year old and needed way more food than just six bars.

It wasn't until 10am that they hit the road again, and it was Harry who decided where they should head next. "I think we should go to Godric's Hollow."

"Isn't that where your parents died?" Sam asked, glancing at Harry through the mirror as he sat once again in the back of the Impala. They were speeding along yet another motorway, heading south, towards the West Country. He'd been reading the unofficial biography of Harry Potter – written by a certain Julian Richards, and had found it in Hermione's bag. Harry had no idea how it had got there, but had to kept pointing out to Sam everything that had been exaggerated for the last twenty minutes.

"Yes, that is where my parents died," Harry responded with the affirmative. "I've always wanted to visit their graves, plus – Bathilda Bagshot."

"Bathilda what? Do all wizards have freaky names?" Dean asked, driving back into the third lane of the motorway. He'd been in the inside lane – the one with the fastest traffic, for pretty much the entire journey.

Harry ignored that question. "Isn't she the historian?" asked Sam, "The one who wrote _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"That'd be the one," Harry said. "And Dumbledore, who grew up there - may have left Godric's Sword there for us to find."

"Godric's Sword? Why would we need a sword when salt and burn works against Horcruxes?" Dean asked. "Much quicker. Of course, swords are _cool _though. But messy."

"Try salt and burning a snake that's alive," Harry said.

"Easy," Dean insisted. "Blast its face off with a shotgun and then salt and burn it, Or a sniper from long range."

"And if you're in an area where muggle items don't work?" Harry asked.

"They have those?" Dean gulped, and when Harry nodded – Dean noticing through the mirror, he responded, "Okay. Godric's Hollow it is." 

**xxx **

IT WAS NIGHTFALL when they arrived at Godric's Hollow. The Impala, much to Dean's dissatisfaction, had taken them down yet another long, twisty and uncomfortable road – although thankfully, they didn't have to pay to go down this one, and for the first time they encountered snow on their journey. _Thick snow._

"Hey, Sammy, what's the date?" Dean asked, glancing over at his brother as the Impala was forced to move slowly – or at least, slowly by Dean's standards.

"Christmas Eve," Sam realised, suddenly. "10pm, almost – must have lost track of the days. Celebrate Christmas in the Wizarding World, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "Although don't expect any presents. I wouldn't have any idea as to what to get you."

"Consider those DVDs a Christmas present," Dean said, with a smile. "How about this. You can buy me a beer when we get to the next-"

The Impala screeched to a halt, Dean slamming on the breaks suddenly as he noticed somebody standing in front of the car. A black haired woman, Harry could tell – who looked around their age. "Son of a bitch," Dean said, again.

"_Ruby?" _Sam couldn't help but exclaim, as whoever _Ruby _was walked over to the car door, opened it, and yanked Sam out of his seat. Dean instantly went for his gun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked, pinning Sam up against the Impala's door, ignoring Dean and Harry. "You're going after some wizard when there's a freaking _apocalypse _on the line? Way to get your priorities straight Sam. I thought you _wanted _to kill Lilth." 

"Um, who's Lilith?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A demon who wants to summon Lucifer, thus bring about the end of days. Nice to meet you by the way, Harry," Ruby addressed him directly as the teenager tumbled out of the car seat. "I thought you'd be taller." 

"Hang on, _Lucifer?" _

"Fallen Angel," Dean said. "But, in case you haven't noticed here, Ruby – it wasn't our choice. Castiel zapped us from a middle of a hunt and now we're stuck in some freaky ass wizarding village, looking for a woman with a freaky ass name! So, would you get out of our way and let us do _our jobs_!" 

"Sorry, Dean, but I think Lucifer is a bigger priority than little old _Voldemort, _don't you say?" Ruby asked, glaring at Dean – who had just pulled out a shotgun.

"Shit," Dean swore, realising what Ruby had just said.

"What did I do now?"

"You just broke a taboo," Dean responded, but could only watch as several Death Eaters, apparated in Godric's Hollow, wands raised and at the ready. The look that Ruby gave Dean was slightly apologetic, but even Harry couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Filthy muggles!" the Death Eater closest to them snarled, raising his wand. "How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name. Do you have any idea of what you've just done?"

"Oh yeah," Dean said, glancing at the Death Eater. He threw the Shotgun to Sam, who was in range, and fired without hesitation, unleashing hell on his opponent. It worked, and to Harry's surprise, the Death Eater – not expecting an attack from something that wasn't a wand, was brought down within seconds, lying on a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Get to cover!" yelled Dean, as wand bursts started firing in all directions. Harry threw himself down underneath the car seat and fumbled for his wand, hoping that they wouldn't recognise his face, doing his best to keep calm. Whoever this _Ruby _was, she had a lot of explaining to do. She knew about Dean and Sam, and they knew about her – and obviously they were also involved in more things than they let on.

By now Dean had extracted his own weapon, and from a quick glance in the car's left wing mirror, Harry could see a gun peeking out from behind the Impala. If he raised his head as high as he dared, he could see Sam and Ruby moving away into the shelter of the woods, towards the town. One thing was certain – sooner or later, he'd be dead or discovered if he stayed in the car, so reaching for the Invisibility Cloak, he hurled it over his head, hoping that his feet would not be visible in the dark night, and managed to hurl himself out of the car as quickly as he could once it was attached.

"Someone invisible's here!" A Death Eater shouted, obviously aware of the car door opening, and hurled a Killing Curse in Harry's direction. He dodged, effectively, and managed to get behind the Impala with Dean.

Once in safety, and hidden from the Death Eater's sight, he removed the part of the cloak that was covering his head. "Hey, Dean."

"Whoa," explained Dean, noticing that Harry was invisible. "Can all you wizards do that?"

"Only with cloaks," explained Harry. "I counted seven in total. Two have gone after Sam and Ruby so there's five after us. Obviously they think you're the bigger threat, because you took out that first one."

"No shit," Dean said, ducking again to avoid a curse, and then gesturing towards the Death Eaters attempting to flank them, said, "You might want to put that cloak back on, kid. They're flanking us, and I take it you want to keep your face hidden."

"Got that right," Harry said, putting it back on. "According to the map, there should be a cemetery on the otherside of Godric's Hollow. We should split up, I'll give you some covering fire, and regroup there. I'll send a Patronus to let Sam know. Think you'll be able to handle them?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Not a problem. Uh, what's a Patro-thingy?"

Harry grinned. "Wizarding message. I won't use it here because if the Death Eaters see it they'll know who I am, but once I get clear I will."

Without further delay, Harry took off, his cloak now on top of him, and running as fast as he could, sprinting towards shelter, sending stunning spells as best he could in the direction of the Death Eaters, as silently as possible. He took one down, before the others started to wise up as to where he was.

Seeing a nearby house, Harry vaulted the narrow brick wall, covered in small amounts of snow, and landed on the cold, wet floor, his cloak sprawling away from him in the dark, making his body visible – but thankfully, he was hidden from the Death Eaters, and that was all that mattered. '_Now to send that Patronus,' _he thought, but to his surprise, found that his wand wasn't in his pocket. To his horror, in the scramble over the wall, he must have dropped it somewhere in the dark, and was about to try and reach for it when an unfamiliar clicking sound could be heard from behind him, a sound with growing horror and confusion that registered in his ears as a muggle weapon being loaded.

He turned around, hoping, almost expecting to see Sam, firing at the Death Eaters, giving him cover – having stayed in the immediate location with Ruby in tow. But no. He didn't get Sam. He didn't even get Hermione or Ron, or even a Death Eater.

It was a normal man, Harry realised, a normal muggle in standard costume. Or, he would be considered normal, expect for two things. One, he was holding a gun. And the other – his eyes, creepy and unnervingly as they were, within seconds, flashed the colour black.

_**FINAL NOTES:**_

The opening scene at the start where Dean gives Harry some DVDs was inspired by a reviewer's comment. I am open to inspiration from little scenes like this so if you have suggestions for either Dean and Sam interacting with the Wizarding World or Harry interacting with the muggle world I can work them into the upcoming story if I like them enough, or include them as Omakes.

And in case the last scene and Ruby's inclusion wasn't a giveaway, I do plan on bringing more elements from the Supernatural verse into Harry Potter Book 7. I have plans for Jo and Ellen to show up in the future as well as Bobby and expect more from the likes of Castiel and Uriel and maybe even Alistair as well. This story will follow the basic plot of Harry Potter Book 7 though – with some bits changed due to Dean and Sam's appearance – for example, expect the raid on Gringotts to happen sooner in the book with a different outcome. I have planned this story to last a total of 23 chapters as of writing this, the same length as _Supernatural _Season 4, but like _Supernatural _I will leave open the possibility of a second 'season' if you will which will follow a separate storyline. But for now I'm focusing on getting 'Season 1' done.

There probably won't be another new Chapter until Sunday at the latest unfortunately, but thank you to those of you who have reviewed and added it as favourites and followed this story.

**Next Time: **Chapter 4: At The Mercy of Demons

_In the midist of the fight for Godric's Hollow, Harry finds himself captured by Demons who have their own objectives for the Boy Who Lived. Can Harry escape a far superior opponent, without the aid of Sam and Dean? And how long will it be before Voldemort learns of Harry's appearance in Godric's Hollow? _


	4. At The Mercy of Demons

_**INTERVENTION**_

**IV.**

_**At the Mercy of Demons**_

HARRY POTTER'S EYES opened. He'd been unconscious, and for how long, he wasn't aware. Scrambling at the floor, realising that his eyes were still dizzy and his glasses removed, he found that he couldn't get far due to the handcuffs that had been placed around his right arm, cuffing him to the wall.

"_Harry Potter," _a muggle's voice could be heard from the background. Except evidently, this wasn't a muggle, because – well – he wasn't aware of any muggles with piercing black eyes. "The Boy Who Lived."

"Who the hell are you?" Harry exclaimed, letting his inner-Dean filter through at the interrogator.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself," the man said, because it _clearly_ was a man's voice. "Although, you are going down the wrong track with questions like that. But I'll throw you a bone, kid. My name is Alistair."

**xxx**

SAM AND RUBY ran through the town, spells firing after them, thankful the late time of day, because most of the magical population were either too drunk to believe what they were seeing as reality, or in bed with their eyes fast asleep waiting for what the next day would bring. Because outside, in the darkened Christmas Eve, it was a lightshow – Death Eaters firing spells after spells at the fleeing pair, and Sam unable to get in range to launch another shotgun blast without getting hit.

"You owe me one, Sam," Ruby said as they ran, "I drag myself all away across the Atlantic to get you Winchesters back in the fight and then I find myself on the run for my life within minutes. Can a girl not go anywhere these days without getting shot at?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know the taboo on his name," Sam said, sharing a glance at Ruby. "You knew all about Harry Potter."

"Who doesn't?" Ruby said. "He's hot property even down under. But honestly, I didn't know anything about the taboo. Plus, why would I want you dead if you're the only one who can stop Lilith?"

"Point taken," Sam agreed, as they moved behind a house, a momentary respite from the pain. He reached in for his mobile phone, pulled it out, and dialled Dean. "Dean, hey – where are you?"

"At the cemetery on the other side of town. I lost the Death Eaters. I thought Harry sent you a message?"

"Nope, no message from Harry," Sam said, checking his phone. "Is he still in the car?"

"No," Dean's voice filtered through the phone. "He left. But he's got a sweet Invisibility Cloak, so could be anywhere."

"Invisibility Cloak?" Sam asked, glancing at Ruby. "Why didn't he tell us this before?"

"He doesn't have to tell us _everything, _Sammy. We're not his brothers. Listen, do you think he bailed?"

"Unlikely," Sam said. "He doesn't know how to apparate otherwise he wouldn't have sat through that car journey that we took to get here. So either he's taking his time in getting there, or – the more likely one, he's been kidnapped."

"Hopefully it's the one where he's taking his time," Dean said.

"Knowing our luck, when it is ever?"

"Point," Dean responded. "But where the hell would the Death Eaters take him? Back to their master?"

"I don't know," Sam responded. He and Ruby had kept running through the back yards of people's gardens, desperately trying to get away from Voldemort's henchmen. They'd managed to lose them after vaulting the fourth fence, and had reached a narrow path, and were now looking back on where they had come. At the other end of the gardens, a black-robed figure stood there, scanning the area with his eyes. "But if he's in danger, Cas will help us out, right?"

"Yeah, that was what I was worried about," Dean said, grimly. "Because Cas has just showed up."

**xxx**

"ALISTAR? IS THAT name supposed to mean something?" Harry asked, not catching the significance of the man's name, whereas had it been a different scenario, recognition would have probably sparked instantly for Sam and Dean. Once again, Harry was channelling his inner-Dean, being stubbornly defiant in the face of danger.

"The Winchesters haven't told you, have they? Oh dear, this is great," Alistair said, and Harry didn't need his glasses to tell that he was smiling. However, he was different from the inhuman at the door, Harry noticed, because this time – his eyes were shining _yellow. _What did that make him? Harry wasn't sure. His mind first went to Vampires, but then remembered that their eyes weren't yellow.

"What the hell are you?" Harry exclaimed.

"Good, now you're thinking more along the right lines," Alistair complimented. "I'm a demon, Harry Potter. Resident of the Underworld. Hell's bitch, as dear old Dean would probably say. I have your glasses, by the way. And the cloak. Comes in handy, too. Might keep it."

"No!" Harry protested. "What do you want with me?"

"What don't I want with you, _Harry,_" Alistair responded. "Isn't it funny that there are two people right now in this village destined for greatness. One of them, is fleeing for his life with a demon. And the other is at the mercy of one, far more powerful."

Harry latched on. "Wait, a minute. Is Ruby a Demon?"

"Yeah. That's why she and Dean never see eye-to-eye," Alistair said. "But Ruby's a turncoat, as you'd put it. Not all demons are _evil_, per say – but most of us are. All of us if you're Dean Winchester. But then again, you're not Dean Winchester, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Harry agreed. "This is why you want to pay attention a little more carefully when handcuffing your prisoners." 

Harry fumbled free of the handcuffs, dropping them lose, and went for his wand – which was positioned only a short way away from him – thanks to Dean, he'd learnt the ways of getting out of Handcuffs and tight spots on the way here. If he'd learnt anything from his last six years at Hogwarts it was to keep the bad guy talking if you wanted to live. However, it quickly became apparent that Alistair wasn't like any of the bad guys he'd encountered at Hogwarts. Arguably worse, because – just after his wand had been reclaimed, he was hurled back across the room at will, with a mere gesture of Alistair's hand.

Reaching for his wand, there was one trick left that he could ploy if he wanted to get out of here. If he was right, Alistair didn't get on well with Death Eaters, if he'd encountered them before – because otherwise, why would they be together? Feeling confident, Harry mustered one last display of heroism, climbing to his feet. "There's one thing you haven't accounted for, Alistair_. _One very important thing that if you want to corner Harry Potter you're going to have to make sure you have wards against it first._"  
_

"Oh, do tell?" Alistair said, not in the least bit worried.

"That you're not the only person who wants me dead," Harry said, suddenly – not knowing if Alistair actually wanted him dead or wanted to use him for ulterior motives, but it felt good to say it anyway. "Like for example, a certain _Voldemort."_

"Big mistake, pal," Alistair responded, with a smile, as several more Death Eaters apparated into the room, wands drawn. "Well, hello, boys and girls. Looks like you're here just in time to join all the fun."

**xxx**

IT WASN'T LONG before Castiel and Dean reunited with Ruby and Sam. As predicted, both Ruby and Castiel were less than pleased to be in the same presence of each other. "Look, Angel. We both know that Harry Potter is more important alive then dead, so what do you say to a temporary truce whilst we find him?"

"Hang on," Dean said as they began to walk down the main high street, which was pretty much empty at this point in time. "I thought you didn't care about Harry's wellbeing. I thought you just wanted us back fighting the good old fight."

"Oh, that's another thing that me and Castiel can agree on, Dean," Ruby said, glancing in through the windows of a nearby building. "But if Harry Potter is dead, then there's a problem. The Dark Lord wins."

"Learnt your lesson, have you?" Dean asked, disapprovingly. "Calling him _The Dark Lord. _You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place. If not for you we'd still be-"

"Doing what, looking for a sword that isn't even here in the first place?" Ruby responded. "Look, Dean. I know just as much about Horcruxes as anybody. As far as I can tell, They're not in Godric's Hollow. Well, apart from the snake."

"The snake's in Godric's Hollow?"

"Not anymore," explained Ruby. "It's gone to tell its Master that the Chosen One has come home. Did you think that The Dark Lord wouldn't know that Harry wouldn't come to visit his parents? This whole town was a trap, and you walked right in to it. So next time, don't blame me for calling them."

"I believe I can help matters with finding Harry," Castiel suddenly interrupted their argument. "Because as far as I am aware, another group of Death Eaters just made themselves... aware."

"You can sense apparition?"

"I can sense every time a spell is fired in the nearby vicinity," Castiel said. "Harry Potter is nearby."

"Mind telling us where?"

"That house, Dean," he gestured to the House on the left of the path that they were walking through, the narrow gap between two buildings. "And he's in far greater trouble than we imagined."

**xxx**

THE DEATH EATERS wands were all drawn, and Harry was scrambling for cover, hoping to keep his face hidden, wondering who would come out on top in a battle between Voldemort's army and Alistair. Probably with only three, Alistair – especially given what he had just done to Harry. This, unless he could get his Invisibility Cloak, put him back at square one.

Thankfully, there was a desk in the room which Harry was able to hide behind, using his cover to force the attention of the Death Eaters on Alistair. "Who are you and why have you just said the Dark Lord's name?" a Death Eater asked, and Harry recognised the voice. _Mulciber._ Voldermort was bringing out the heavy hitters – and it was only a matter of time before he showed up in person.

Unless Harry got that cloak without being seen. From where he was hidden, at a crouch, Harry watched Alistair sit down on a chair that he had near where he was tying Harry, the evidence of the handcuffs still on the wall. It wouldn't take a genius to tell the Death Eaters that there was another person here if they knew anything about the muggles at all, but thankfully – they were the most ignorant of their kind. Alistair seemed to be taking it all in his stride, sitting down in the room, with a commanding presence.

"My name is Alistair," he said, introducing himself again. "I understand you work for Voldemort. I wonder how many times do I have to say his name before he shows up in person? I want to make a deal."

Harry's head seared in pain. Voldemort was obviously wising up to the amount of times that Alistair had said his name, and it was only a matter of time before he showed up in person. "Oh yeah?" The Death Eater asked, glaring at Alistair. "What do you have to offer us in return?"

"Well, the location of Harry Potter, for one," Alistair remarked. The Death Eater's wands suddenly lowered, and Harry noticed that the trick was working. "Ah. That's good. Do I have your attention now?"

Harry winced, doing his best to keep himself hidden, when suddenly, he heard a loud voice from behind the Death Eaters. "Yeah, you have our attention, you son of a bitch."

He didn't need the swear word to notice that it was Dean. With Sam, Ruby and Castiel in tow – the latter of which must have appeared at some point whilst Harry was unconscious, his rescuers stormed onto the premises. As if by instinct, the Death Eaters tried to fire their wands at the group, but Castiel simply waved his hand.

And they were on the floor within an instant. "Impossible!" exclaimed a Death Eater, not Mulciber. _Avery? _"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel," the Angel spoke. "And I am an Angel of the Lord. Now, I strongly suggest you vacate the premises immediately or I will deliver my divine wrath. This isn't a war you can win."

Harry could only watch, hidden from his position behind the cupboard, as the Death Eaters, seeing no other option, unarmed – vanished from view, apparating away – clearly realising that they were out of their depth. "Ah, good riddance to bad rubbish," Alistair said with a smile. "Didn't need them, anyway. I got you right where I wanted you. You can come out now kid, I would say that you're safe, but well – I'm here."

Harry made himself known. "Sorry," he said, by way of apology. "Got myself knocked out."

"Look, I hate to interrupt," Dean said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "But the people upstairs sure are noisy."

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Alistair said, with a smile. "I'm sure you aware by now... there is no upstairs. But this is something I'll leave you all to find out for yourselves. Have fun, kids." 

And with that, Harry watched in growing horror as black smoke poured out of Alistair's mouth, eyes and ears – leaving a crumpled body on the ground, unconscious. As Sam and Dean both ran towards Harry, he collapsed in pain, his scar searing for the first time in weeks, an all too familiar vision filtering through his eyes.

The Death Eaters were back.

And they'd brought their Master.

_**FINAL NOTES: **_

Thanks for pointing out any errors in the previous chapters – I'll do my best to go back and correct the one that I haven't yet when I can. (Bold the final notes title in Chapter 1) And as it turns out, you didn't have to wait long to find out whether Alistair showed up or not – I was working him into the forthcoming pretty much as soon as I wrote that note.

**Next Time: **Chapter 5: _Open Season_

Lord Voldemort has come to Godric's Hollow, with one goal in mind – the Death of Harry Potter, the Chosen One! However, it's not going to be as simple as that, because Castiel, Dean, Sam and Ruby have other plans – and they must, if they want to make it out alive.


	5. Open Season

_**INTERVENTION**_

**V. **

_**Open Season**_

HARRY HAD NEVER run faster in his life. Okay, maybe there was that time in fourth year when he had to get to the Cup with Diggory's corpse, or that time when he was seven and Dudley had been chasing after him with a Baseball Bat wanting to re-enact a scene from a video game that involved beating the victim over the head several times, but this was entirely different. Voldemort, and his army – was making their way one by one through the attic of the house, learning their lesson from last time and not to apparate in. No doubt they'd have guards at each exit, so Ruby – having scouted the house beforehand, lead them through a basement tunnel.

"I didn't know they had these in England," Dean said, squeezing through the narrow wall. "But you know what this is reminding me of, Sam?"

"I don't know, every time we've ever been on a hunt in a house?" Sam responded, stuck between Castiel and Harry, who was the last one through – using his wand as cover.

Thankfully, this house was old, and contained a network used by Catholic Priests during a time when they were hunted –in the English Civil War, and they normally lead to some sort of Church. Godric's Hollow was old, and it was hardly unfeasible to have one of these buildings still intact, even if they were by now mostly no longer used.

"So, Harry," Ruby said, from the front – talking past everyone. "Realised just how much of a giant dick Dean is yet?"

"Don't you dare answer that question," Dean snapped, in a half joking, half serious way. "Can we just keep moving?"

The rest of the running through the tunnel was made in silence, and it wasn't long before they found themselves reaching a door, that bore all the signs of belonging to a Church. It was wooden, but thankfully –Ruby was able to move it open with little difficulty, and they burst out into the Church, Dean and Sam leading the way, guns held high.

However, thankfully – there was nobody there. "Close the door!" Dean warned as Harry made his way through, and with the help of Ruby – was able to slam it shut, locking it, but not before Harry caught the glimpse of a masked Death Eater walking down the tunnel, wand raised.

"We need to go, now!" Harry shouted, as they made their way into the centre of the old church building, and towards the main door. However, before they could reach it, the door burst open.

"Oh shit," Dean swore, loading his shotgun as the Church Door was blasted off its hinges by magic, with the Death Eaters charging through, thankfully – for whatever reason, not yet firing their wands. "Fall back!"

There wasn't much arguing. Castiel, Ruby, Harry and Sam followed his lead as they began to retreat towards the Altar. By now the Death Eaters that had followed them through the tunnel had broken down the door, and had joined their allies. It looked like there was the whole gang here, with more pouring in through the front door of the Church, glad to have found their public enemy number one at long last.

And then, once the group were cut off and surrounded, he came. Harry screamed in pain as Voldemort walked onto the threshold, fully armed with his wand at the ready. The noseless, inhuman man walked through the crowd of parting Death Eaters.

"One man down and we haven't even started yet?" Dean complained, pointing his shotgun at Voldemort, watching Harry lie crumpled on the floor, screaming in pain and clutching his scar. It was a temporary standoff, with no man's land compromising of several church pews.

"Ah," Lord Voldemort spoke for the first time, his cold, cruel voice radiating evil. "Foolish muggles. Do you have any idea of exactly who you are dealing with when you chose to help Harry Potter? Did he tell you of what happens to people who stand up against my rule?"

"So you must be Voldemort," Dean said, full of bravado, in direct response. "I thought you'd be taller. Hi, by the way. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

The Death Eaters were speechless at the way Dean was addressing their Master, with blatant disrespect. "This is Sam, Ruby, and Cas. If you want to get to Harry, you'll have to get through us first."

"That can be arranged," Voldemort said. "Although Potter normally is accompanied by two others of his own age, a mudblood and a traitor. Do the names Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley mean anything to you?"

"Should they?" this time, it was Ruby who responded. "Oh, and Dean, next time it would be helpful if you didn't bring me into this. I'm not a big fan of last stands."

Voldemort smiled, advancing in front of his Death Eaters. He evidently seemed pleased that Hermione and Ron were not present, Turning his attention to his Death Eaters, he boasted, "So, Harry Potter's friends have abandoned him it seems. Walked out in the night."

The Death Eaters began to laugh. They sensed victory was here, and with Harry in pain, there was nobody who could touch Voldemort. "They were traitors of their own kind and now they have turned their backs on him as well. They will have nowhere to run, now, _Harry Potter."  
_

His gaze snapped down onto the Boy Who Lived, who was doing his best not to cry out in pain, but was clearly withering on the floor in obvious agony. "After I have dealt with you, I will hunt them down and wipe them and their families from existence. But I think, yes... I shall start with your muggle friends."

He turned his attention away from Harry and onto the Winchesters, Ruby and Castiel. "I do not know why you chose to help Potter and nor do I care. It was a foolish mistake, and it will be your last."

"For some reason, I doubt that. You done talking, you noseless freak?" Dean retorted, and not giving Voldemort any chance to counter, continued. "Well, here's how we stand. You see, we're not just muggles. Let me tell you my name again, so you can go ask any vamps or werewolves that you have in your army. The name's Dean Winchester. Sam's my brother. Oh, and Ruby here, she's a demon. Let's see you bring one of those to the party."

"A demon?" Voldemort's interest piqued. "Do not lie to Lord Voldemort. Such things do not exist."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby responded, and her eyes flashed black seconds later. "This proof enough for you?"

"Kill them," Voldemort gave the order. "I do not care if Harry Potter has allied himself with the devil himself. I want them dead. "

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken, pal," Dean said, interrupting again. "Here's the thing, we're not allied with the devil. Never will be. 'Cause the thing is, we've got an Angel, too. Say hello, Cas!"

"Hello," Castiel repeated, looking at Dean in confusion and then back at Voldemort. "My name is Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord."

Dean groaned. "No, Cas. That was rhetorical. But anyway. Here's where we stand, pal. You may have an army of Death Eaters outside those doors but we have an Angel. You've heard stories of them, must have, right? Come on, don't tell me mommy and daddy were evil too."

Voldemort snarled. Obviously, Dean had hit a nerve, and cast the Cruciatus curse at Dean, who was able to move out of the way just in time. The Death Eaters took this as a cue to ready their wands as well, because within seconds, they started firing, mostly Unforgivables, at the group.

"Cas, now would be a good time!" Dean said, dodging a green light aimed his way and avoiding another in quick succession.

"As you wish," Castiel said, and suddenly, the setting of the Church was replaced by the interior of Dean's Impala. Dean at the wheel, and Sam in the passenger seat, with Harry, no longer screaming, in the middle, with a Demon sat on one side and an Angel on the other.

"Fuck, that was close," Dean let out a sigh of relief, and looked in the back seat towards Ruby, Harry and Cas. "We done here?"

"Yeah, we're done here," Ruby said, as Dean kicked the car into gear. Evidently, Voldemort had a Death Eater on lookout at the vehicle in case they returned, because his forces came swarming in like bees, descending on the Impala. Reversing down the street, Dean pulled the car into a J-Turn and spun it around, knocking over a Death Eater who was clinging onto its edge.

His feet hit the floor of the accelerator and the car burst into life within seconds, a black cloud of Death swarming after them as the Impala carried them to safety. The windows were being smashed one by one, much to Dean's horror, but they were able to fend off the Death Eaters and prevent them from casting spells into the vehicle with a combination of shotguns, fists and magic. The chase was frantic, fast and terrifying – and as the car weaved around the back roads as they left Godric's Hollow, Dean was thankful for the lack of traffic and the fact that it was the middle of the night.

One false move could mean death. "Cas, can you move the car?" It was Sam who asked the question, but before the Angel could respond, Dean rounded the corner onto a straight stretch of road, wide enough for two vehicles to sit side by side.

"_Shit," _Dean swore loudly, realising who was standing before them, in the middle of the road. As if on cue, Harry's scar seared, and he couldn't help but scream.

It was Lord Voldemort, standing in the middle of the road, wand raised. Dean slammed the breaks, aware that the Death Eaters were no longer there, desperately trying to turn the car around as it swerved towards the Dark Lord.

"Cas?" Sam yelled again, the wind billowing through the Impala's now smashed windows.

"That is withinin my powers, Sam. Although you may want to hold on," Castiel said, calmly, as though this wasn't a life or death situation. Seconds later, the car vanished from view, the group inside, leaving nothing but a defeated Voldemort in its wake, who had been outsmarted yet again.

**xxx**

_Muggles had outsmarted Lord Voldemort._

The mere statement alone was enough to bring confusion to Voldemort, and that of his followers. Had he lost track with the muggle world so much that they had developed powers beyond what he could have imagined? Beyond that wizards and witches? Several hours later, alone in his private quarters of Malfoy Manor, the thought was still heavily in Voldemort's head.

Humiliation at the hands of muggles. Something that had never happened before, and something, that he vowed, in front of the flickering fireplace, that it would never happen again. "My Lord," A Death Eater's voice – Avery, said, upon entering the room, bowing to his Master. "I bring news of the Winchesters. I have valuable information concerning their past."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, as he, glanced up at Avery, watching him approach his Master. "Ah. But you're not Avery, are you? I could smell his fear from the hallway, but there is none present on you, and I applaud your courage. I will have to punish my Death Eaters of course, for allowing a lapse in security."

"Do not take your wrath out on them, my Lord," Not-Avery said. "Even the smartest would not have been able to detect my presence."

"Very well," Voldemort replied, calm and collective "Who are you, and what do you hope to gain by meeting me in person?"

"As for what I want to gain, well, I believe we have a mutual interest in the Winchester brothers," Not-Avery informed the Dark Lord. "Sam and Dean are old friends of mine and I would very much like to meet them again. As for my name, though. I go by many. But here's one they know me as, so it's only fair that I tell you the same one."

He paused, slowly, Avery's eyes flashing white, speaking words that would change the wizarding world forever. "My name is Alistair. And I would like to propose a deal."

_**FINAL NOTES:**_

There isn't really much to say on this Chapter, but thanks for reading anyway, and as always, I appreciate reviews.

**Next Time: **_Chapter Six: The Other Side_

What happened to Hermione and Ron following their abandonment of Harry? The fallout of Ron's actions in the tent is dealt with, whilst back in the Impala, two brothers, a wizard, an angel and a demon deal with the fallout from Voldemort's raid on Godric's Hollow and the hunt for the next Horcrux begins.


	6. The Other Side

_**INTERVENTION**_

**VI.**

_**The Other Side**_

**THEN.**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" HERMIONE shouted at the top of her voice, loud and distraught. Her wand was drawn, and they'd just apparated away from the tent, having left Harry behind. She was still struggling to get over the fact that Ron had actually _left, _and what was worse, apparated when she was trying to calm him down. She didn't want to leave, and she doubted Ron did either, no doubt influenced by the Horcrux. "What have you done?"

"I..." Ron paused, speechless. He looked up at Hermione from where they were, on a hilltop overlooking the Burrow, and it became clear that Ron's first instinct had been to go home. Only he must have known that his brothers and sister would never forgive him for abandoning a friend. "_I don't know."_

"It was the Horcrux talking," Hermione said, trying to reassure him. "It must have been. The Ron I know would not abandon his best friend like that."

Ron winced at the tone Hermione was speaking in. At the same time she was trying to cool him down, she was also trying to scold him. "You're right," Ron said. "I never should have left Harry. But what are we supposed to do, Hermione? Walk back and say sorry?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do, Ronald," Hermione scolded him. "Or, you can run back to your family and pretend this never happened. Pretend that you were never friends with Harry Potter for the past seven years. Pretend that you didn't know him."

"I wasn't going to go to the Burrow anyway," he explained, from where they were sat. "I don't know where I was going to go. The Horcrux just wanted _out, _so I gave it what it wanted."

"We should go back," Hermione said, "All our things are there. Obviously you aren't very good at long term planning, Ron."

Ron scratched his back, awkwardly. "Yeah. C'mon. Let's go."

An awkward silence followed for the next few minutes, in which both teenagers just starred at each other. And then, Hermione took Ron's hand. "Let's go."

They vanished from the hilltop as though they had never been there, going back to their best friend with the intention of making the trio whole again,.

**xxx**

"HARRY?" RON SHOUTED at the top of his voice as both teenagers stumbled across the clearing where the tent had been. Even protected by the enchantments there was still a noticeable gap in the trees, and it would be obvious to anybody that there had been people here, especially with the various footsteps that were left over. Recognising his, Ron walked over to where he had stood under influence of the Horcrux, and planted his feet in the muddy, wet grass.

"He's not here," Hermione said, coming over towards him, wiping the rain out of her eyes. "He left. And he must have met someone as well, because look – those tyre tracks weren't there before."

"Tyre tracks?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione as they made their way over to the formations left in the ground, making a passageway between the trees. "Hey. I don't think this was here either."

Hermione followed Ron's gaze to the clearing where the Tyre Tracks were. "You're right. There were definitely trees here. Whoever did this must have been powerful, _very _powerful, to tear through them."

She was right, as usual. The trees were thick, and they had been lucky to find a clearing in the first place. "That would be me," a voice from behind them suddenly said, calm and collective. Spinning round, Hermione reached for her wand, with Ron drawing his in quick succession.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the Trenchcoated figure. She noticed that he wasn't alone either – for there was an old man, clearly an American, his grey hair and outfit giving away the fact that he was a muggle, the Shotgun that he was sporting further reinforcing that fact.

"My name is Castiel," the stranger spoke. "And I am an Angel of the Lord. This is my ally. Bobby Singer, and we are here to help you." 

**NOW.**

"THE NEXT HORCRUX is in Gringotts Bank," Ruby explained as the Impala sped along the M5, heading towards Bristol. Dawn was rising, and after a night of fighting the humans in the car were clearly tired.

"Gringotts what?" Dean asked, glancing at Ruby.

"It's a bank," explained Ruby. "Run by Goblins, for the wizarding population. A few years ago, Alistair tried to rob it. Something in the papers about a Philosopher's Stone."

Harry blinked suddenly, remembering something from his first year. Before he'd even got to Hogwarts, the Philosopher's Stone had been stationed inside Gringotts. It had moved however, after somebody had attacked. He'd always presumed that the someone had been an agent of Voldemort, or Quirrell himself. "You're kidding me," Dean exclaimed. He was still driving on the inside lane, his car at maximum speed. "How come we didn't know about that?"

"Do you read the _Daily Prophet?" _Ruby asked, mischievously.

"What the hell's that?" Dean asked, confirming Ruby's suspicions.

"Newspaper for wizards," Ruby filled him in.

"Excuse me, Ruby?" Harry chose this moment to but in. "How do you know so much about the wizarding world? You seem to know quite a bit for a species that we believed didn't exist up til now."

"Yeah, that is a good question," admitted Sam. "I think we'd like to know the answer to that."

"Well, you can't expect the wizarding world to remain completely off the radar for us demons, can you now?" Ruby asked. "I mean, Angel boy here knows about them just fine. What's stopping us from having a look across the pond every now and again? Demons aren't just based in the Good ol' US of A, y'know. Gotta think global."

"Well, that was vague," Dean commented. "So. Any word on our Horcrux intel? What is it, for a start?"

"It's a cup belonging to a woman who was awfully keen on badgers," Ruby said.

"Helga Hufflepuff," Harry stated.

"Give the kid a medal," Ruby remarked. "As of now, it's in a vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. Queen Bitch of the Dark Lord's Army. Here. I got a photo for you."

Ruby handed Dean a moving photo of Bellatrix, all in black, waving her wand at unknown foes, blasting green light. There was no telling as to where she had acquired that photo, but the woman in the picture, Dean could tell, was all kinds of crazy. "So are she and the Dark Lord like, y'know, a thing?"

"That's gross, Dean," Sam commented. "You did not just put that image in my head."

"Yeah, Dean. Everything has to be about sex with you, doesn't it? Sex, sex and more sex," Ruby commented.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I'll have you know that I haven't gotten laid in a month! Stop objectifying me!"

"Well, that must be a new record for you, right?" Ruby taunted.

"Enough," Castiel decided to speak, promptly. He'd been so silent up until now that if not for the fact that he was digging into Harry's shoulder, the Boy Who Lived would have forgotten that he was there in the first place. "We should get back on the matter at hand."

"Yeah, Cas' right," Dean said. "So, what's the deal. How tight is the security bank?"

"It is one of the most secure banks in the world," explained Castiel. "Gringotts Goblins are one of the few creatures known to the wizarding world who have experience with Angels and Demons. They are warded against our kind – my powers will not be able to help you once we breach the threshold."

"Well, that's just great," Dean said.

"The only way we can get in is by use of a Goblin," Ruby added. "Anybody else who tries will be stuck in the vault, and they only check for prisoners once every hundred years. Which would be okay for the non-humans in the room, expect that our bodies would age even if we don't."

"So, any idea where we can get our hands on one?" Sam asked, glancing in the wing mirror.

"Gringotts Bank, of course," Ruby remarked. "I'll posses one, get you inside. I can access its memory and gain access to the vault. Simple."

"And how do we get past the Death Eaters that will no doubt be on guard?" Harry asked, looking at the Demon in the seat next to him. "You're forgetting that The Dark Lord will probably have made us five the most wanted people in Britain by now."

"Look, kid," Ruby said. "You know there are such things as wigs, right? Unless you have any spare Polyjuice potion lying around."

Harry shook his head.

"Well, wigs it is then," Ruby said. "So, who wants to play dress up?"

_**THEN**_

"ANGELS DON'T EXIST!" Hermione shouted, her wand pointed at Castiel, in disbelief. Such a thing could not be true – it would topple and change everything that she held in belief about not just the wizarding world, but the entire concept of Science and the Big Bang Theory. She'd made sure that she kept up with her muggle studies during the previous summers, taking classes and was capable of the same basic knowledge of Science as a GSCE level student in the muggle equivalent, among several other subjects – fully aware that the options in the wizarding world would be extremely limited for non-purebloods like herself. Such a thing, the existence of Angels – could not simply be possible. "And if they do, they certainly do not look like humans!"

"If I showed you my true form, it would most surely blind you," Castiel said. "But if it helps, explain how I arrived in the forest with a human who is, as you would put it a muggle, who moments ago was based in America without aid of any magical device."

"The Angel's telling the truth, if it helps," the American said, his accent clear. "I took a lot of convincing at first, but he is what he says he is. We're here to help, by the way. So unless you want to throw away the only allies you have left, I suggest you idjits stop questioning your faith."

Hermione nodded, reluctantly, and lowered her wand. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"I do," Castiel remarked. "I believe he is heading to a place you know as Godric's Hollow."

And without further ado, Castiel vanished from thin air, leaving Bobby, Hermione and Ron alone in the rainy clearing, "Bloody hell," Ron couldn't help but exclaim, earning a look from both Bobby and Hermione.

"I sure hope you can do what he did," Bobby couldn't help but add. "Because otherwise we sure as hell are going to be in for a long walk." 

_**FINAL NOTES**_

And here's Bobby. He _should _be the only new addition from the Supernatural-verse for the next few chapters at least, but then – I didn't plan to include Alistair as early as I did, so everything is up for change.

As always, follows and favourites are appreciated, reviews are even better.

**NEXT TIME: **_Chapter 7: The Gringotts Bank Heist_

Hermione, Bobby and Ron head to Godric's Hollow, in search of Harry Potter. However, in the present - Team Free Will plot their most ambitious move since arriving in England – the heist of the most secure bank in the world, Gringotts!


	7. The Gringotts Bank Heist

_**INTERVENTION**_

**VII.**

_**THE GRINGOTTS BANK HEIST**_

**THEN.**

A WITCH, A WIZARD and a Hunter appeared out of thin air on the streets of Godric's Hollow. They'd been on the road for the past few days, having not apparated straight there, as Bobby had insisted on stopping for supplies, re-establishing his old Hunters network in England, and connecting with some old friends. Hermione and Ron had to act as Bobby's niece and nephew during this time, and hide all evidence of them being what they were. They'd only _just _managed to escape detection, but Bobby had managed to assure his old friends to be on the lookout for Sam and Dean.

After the third day, they had finally arrived in Godric's Hollow. The place where it all started. "Bloody hell!" Ron couldn't help but exclaim, and not for the first time that evening. "What happened here?"

"We're too late," Bobby observed, taking in the destruction before them. Godric's Hollow laid in ruins, devastated by an attack that they did not know happened. "We should have got here sooner. It's my fault."

"No," Hermione said. "We had no idea that it was going to happen."

"Of course we did, kid," Bobby said, looking at her. "If this Harry is everything you say he is, then he won't have gone five minutes without attracting some sort of trouble. And with Dean and Sam with him, the chances of them running into a trap is about tenfold. Come on, you idjits. Don't just stand there – there might be some people left behind."

"Civilians?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or worse," Bobby said, with a warning gesture, loading his shotgun. "We'll start at this end and scour the place."

"Hey," Ron said, from slightly further away from both Bobby and Hermione. "I heard screaming. In that house there."

He gestured to a building overlooking them. "Could be a trap," Bobby said, once the screams became louder. "Weasley, Granger, you take the back door. I'll go in the front. Soon as you see any trouble, get the hell out of there. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, we do," Ron insisted. "Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Bobby frowned. "Well, kid. I'll do you a bet. I get ten bucks if it's a demon, you get ten bucks if it's one of yours."

"What are bucks?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"American slang for Dollars," provided Hermione. "Muggle currency. I'd say ten _dollars _is about equal to five Galleons."

Ron smiled, for the first time since he'd left Harry. "You might just have a deal, Bobby Singer."

**NOW.**

THEY ENTERED DIAGON Alley under the cover of darkness. All were wearing wigs – Harry was underneath his Invisibility Cloak , Castiel was now a red-head and Sam and Dean both had long, black hair that looked surprisingly natural on them. It was only Ruby who didn't have a disguise, but she was still wearing a cloak that covered her face.

"Whoa," Dean couldn't help but exclaim once the bricks moved away, revealing the main magical community of London. "This place rocks. Can we go to the candy shop after we're done here?"

There were several confused glances from the few beggars and raving lunatics, no doubt unfamiliar with the American accent. However, when Dean showed them his wand, they were silenced. It wasn't exactly Dean's wand per say, as he was a muggle – but if anything could be proved by their experience with the wizarding community, it was that they were stupid, and this was actually a normal stick that Harry had enlarged to make it resemble a wand.

"Good to know you still have your priorities, Dean," Ruby said, "And I'd be quiet if I were you. You're practically screaming American muggle to them."

"Oi. Where do you think you're going!" A Death Eater, Nott, had stopped them, clearly recognising that something was wrong.

"We're from America," explained Sam, sticking to his cover story. "There are several in our country who are sympathetic to your Dark Lord, and have come over to inspect his new rule for ourselves."

"Yankees, hey?" Not asked, with a smile, glancing at Sam. "What's your name?"

Dean quickly interrupted, before Sam could say anything. "I'm Mulder, this is Scully."

Sam rolled his eyes, as Nott continued, "Very well, Mulder. What do you wish to see?"

"Gringotts Bank," Sam said, speaking for Dean. "We uh, want to make a sizeable investment and we wanted to know if we were putting our money in the right hands."

"Excellent!" Nott smiled, with a haunting grin. "I have business to attend to so I won't be able to stay around. However, if you need any help, ask a Death Eater standing guard. There'll be able to sanction a Goblin to your needs and put together a vault for you. I shall inform my Master of your arrival, if you wish. Anybody sympathetic to the cause will receive certain benefits during their time in England, as long as you are... ahem, of the appropriate blood status."

"Our mother and father both came from pureblood families," Sam said, and selected a family that they had been preparing alibis for on the ride over, so if any of the Death Eaters were to ask questions, they would get authentic results. "We're from the Harvelle family."

"Harvelle family?" Nott said with a warm, fake smile. "Good to hear. I trust your friends are of the appropriate blood status as well."

"Would we have brought them here if they weren't?" Dean asked.

"I see your point."

"We can arrange a meeting with the Dark Lord at a later date," Ruby cut in. " Right now our schedule is busy, but if you want to arrange a meeting..."

"I understand," Nott said. "Then I must bid farewell. Make sure you use your stay in London to the best of your abilities, because I fear that the Dark Lord plans on closing the borders soon. Bad for business, but can be understood. We don't want those that disobey us seeking aid overseas."

And with that, he departed, leaving Ruby, Dean, Castiel, Sam and an invisible Harry in his wake. "What a jerk," Dean exclaimed once he was out of earshot. "Nice work, Sammy."

"Seriously, Dean. Mulder and Scully, _again_?"

"I do not understand the significance of these two aliases," Castiel said. "But come, we must continue. We are here."

"_Enter stranger, but take heed," _Dean read aloud, and after completing the words emblazoned above the Gringotts door, commented, "Wow. What a bunch of uptight assholes. Seriously, that's just screaming for people to try and rob their bank. Y'know, as a test. To do the impossible, sort of thing."

Harry remembered the first time he had come here, all those years ago. It seemed like a lifetime, young and innocent. A very different Harry Potter had walked through these doors, full of wonder, yet to make any real friend his own age. Now though, he was far more matured, and with the Winchesters, Castiel and a renegade Demon on his side, things were getting interesting.

"So, we need a Goblin," Dean said, as they entered the foyer. From where they were they could see countless of the creatures, busy at work regardless of the fact that the world had changed around them. "Damn, they're ugly little fuckers."

"Dean, we have a job to do, try not to insult them," this came from Sam. Once they made their way over to a Goblin who was not tending to a customer, Sam spoke, as politely as he could, given his knowledge of Goblin culture that he had learnt from Harry's books. "Uh, Hi. I was wondering if I could have a word in private? I am an American who has recently moved to England and was wondering if I would be able to transfer funds to Gringotts Bank."

"Very well," The Goblin said. "We will go to Room 105. Follow me. You are?"

"Scully Harvelle," Sam said, with a glare at Dean, who snickered.

The Goblin lead the way into the back room, and it wasn't long before they reached their intended destination of Room 105. Once the door was closed, and they were alone, the Goblin said, "Right. I will have to administrate the appropriate security checks first to prove that you are who you say you are..."

"Ruby, now!" Sam directed at her attention, and Harry watched in awe as he encountered his first experience of demonic possession. Black smoke poured out of the black-haired girl who Ruby had been occupying as she crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"_Demon," _The Goblin realised, suddenly, his face changing from normalcy to as scared as one of his kind could possibly look. With a glare at Dean and Sam, he only had time to say one sentence before Ruby overtook him, "What have you done?"

Once the black smoke was gone, the Goblin's eyes flashed an unnervingly dark colour. "Hello boys," Ruby the Goblin said, glancing across at Castiel, Dean and Sam. "Let's go rob a bank." 

**THEN.**

HERMIONE AND RON made their way into the house, towards the sound of the screaming. Hermione lead the way, wand at the ready, as they made their way through the back door. A quick _Lumos _had ignited the dark interior of the household, and it was clear that there had been a fight in the building recently. 

Hermione came across a Kitchen. It was clearly muggle in origin, demonstrating all the materials found in your typical household. Nothing too fancy and neither was it missing any of the obvious daily functions. However, it was a wreck – an upturned table that had a meal already in place was lying in the centre of the room, which doubled up as an eating quarters.

The screaming could be heard seconds later, and this time they knew where it was coming from for sure. _"_Upstairs," Hermione said, with a whisper, as they made their way into the hallway, Ron bringing up the rear.

"Downstairs is clear," Bobby said, appearing from the Living Room – almost startling them. His shotgun was raised, but there hadn't been anything fired – or at least, as far as Hermione could tell, so there had been nobody inside. "Do you have a spell that could test for human prescience?"

Hermione nodded, and brought out her wand. Pointing at the ceiling above, she whispered, "_Homenum Revelio."_

After a moments silence, Bobby said, "Well?"

"Three humans," Hermione said. "Upstairs."

"Well, makes a change from the cellar," Bobby remarked. "Does your spell only detect humans, or other species as well?"

"Humans only."

"Well, we might have a bit of a problem there," Ron breathed suddenly, realising something, looking through the hallway at the kitchen behind them.

"What?" Bobby shot the ginger-haired teenager a look.

"There were only three plates on the floor in the table," Ron said. "I counted. There's enough food there for three people."

"Ron's right," Hermione said. "That must mean..."

"Whoever's holding them hostage isn't human," Bobby finished for Hermione.

**NOW.**

"CAN I RECORD you?" Dean asked, joking to the Ruby as they made their way away from the vault. "In the non creepiest way ever, of course. Just... Ruby. You. Demon bitch as a Goblin. This shit's never going to get old."

"Shut up, Dean. I can just as easily posses you," Ruby warned, causing Dean to flinch slightly, but still finding it comical that Ruby was several feet smaller than him.

"This is the last time you shall posses a body with a live occupant," Castiel warned,

"Right, killjoy," Ruby said. "Anyway, game faces on people, I'm taking you to the tracks."

"The tracks?" Dean asked, glancing down at the Goblin who was leading the way.

"The vaults are buried deep underground," clarified Harry, who was still invisible – causing Dean to jump slightly when he started talking from next to him. "We go on carts to these vaults. Like that film you made me watch – Indiana Jones. Only at one speed. Fast."

"_Awesome," _Dean said, "Look at this, Sammy. I'm going to ride in an honest-to-god mining cart. The ten year old me is practically jumping for joy right now."

Sam rolled his eyes. "They aren't _technically _mining carts, Dean."

"Stop ruining my childhood!"

Ruby's eyebrows shot up, glancing at Dean. "Your childhood ambition was to ride a mining cart?"

"It was a good movie," insisted Dean, as they crossed to the tracks. Thankfully, they seemed to be nobody else getting into the carts. "We're going to have to take two carts. I seriously hope this is awesome as it looks."

Harry wondered how Dean could possibly be excited for something like this, but had to remind himself that this was the first time he had ever encountered one. It wasn't long before Dean, like an over-excited child, claimed, "I want to go first." 

"Yeah," Ruby said, in her Goblin form. "You can go first; Sam and Castiel can go in that one. I'll ride with the kid which will give me room to operate them both."

"Very well. We are all in agreement," Castiel said, after everyone responded with the affirmative,

"Well, this went well," Dean said, once they had all climbed into their seats. "Now comes the fun part."

As if on cue, several Death Eaters burst into the room, waving wands and shouting loudly, Goblins in tow. _"Oops", _Ruby said, kicking the carts into gear. "I think somebody may have noticed my dead body."

Dean yanked a pistol out of where it had been concealed, having to avoid larger weapons due to their size. Harry was no longer invisible, having removed the Cloak before climbing into the track – so he was now trying to hide his face from the Death Eaters at the same time as shooting spells. "Get us the hell out of here!"

Ruby nodded, and a few seconds later, the carts roared into life.

It was gametime.

_**FINAL NOTES:**_

A reviewer asked how Bobby knows about Horcruxes, and it will be explained later on (However, I can give you a hint - Voldemort wasn't the only person who ever used Horcruxes. He may have been the only person to have used the number that he did, however). I originally planned on fitting the whole heist in one chapter, hence the title, but it spiralled out too large and then I was inspired to write a chase scene on the carts, figuring that Dean would have seen _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom – _and the idea from there, so why the hell not?

**NEXT TIME: **Chapter 8: _The Mine Cart Chase_

As Bobby, Ron and Hermione attempt to negotiate a high-stakes hostage situation, there is a fully blown chase going on in Gringotts' Bank! Team Free Will must navigate the designs of Gringotts Bank, and avoid not only the Death Eaters, but also the dragons.


	8. Mine Cart Chase

_**INTERVENTION**_

**VIII.**

_**The Mine Cart Chase**_

**NOW.**

THE CARTS ROARED into life, speeding off down the tracks. They were away, and being rapidly followed by approaching Death Eaters who started casting spells as soon as they had boarded their carts. There was six in total, who had come in, wands blazing, and the only thing stopping them from hitting the target was the sheer speed that the carts were doing.

Trying to get a shot off with his pistol, Dean was unable to find the mark, with the bullet instead bouncing of the cave ceiling. Ruby and Harry's cart went off to the left on one track, whilst the Winchesters and Castiel's headed down another. They were split up, and now it would be up to their job to handle the Death Eaters on their own.

Harry was thankful, not for the first time, that these carts only had one speed. He could imagine that Ruby would be the sort of person, even when possessing a Goblin, to speed up the cart even faster. "Are you going to fight back or what?" Ruby shouted, steering the cart. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy here."

Harry, who was sat crouched down in the cart to avoid detection, fired a _stupefy _spell over his head, but missed the target. "What do you think I'm trying to do? But if they see me..."

"Yeah, then we're all screwed," Ruby replied, switching the cart onto the next track. "Hey, kid. I've been meaning to ask you a question ever since I accessed the Goblin's memory. Is it true that there are _dragons_ in these vaults?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Ruby said with a smirk. "Let's hope we don't run into one of them, then."

"Too late," Harry remarked, as a loud roar echoed throughout the caverns, all too familiar to that of a dragon. He watched as Dean, Sam and Castiel's cart went out of view for a second, behind a large pillar of rock, and then appeared back in vision again – tailed by the Death Eaters still, but this time, there was something else bearing down on them.

The thing that had caused the roar soon came into view, mere seconds behind the Death Eaters, looking like a beast out of hell itself. Harry remembered his encounter with the Hungarian Horntail all too well in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and he was getting very much a sense of déjà vu here. Spikes ran down its body, all the way from head to well, tail. This beast was about the same size of the Horntail, but at first glance, he wasn't able to tell whether it was one or not. It looked similar... but he'd heard of different breeds that had evolved over time to look like the Horntail in order to defend against other dragons, when in fact they were less powerful.

Harry hoped this was one of those cases, but knowing his luck – when was it ever?

**THEN.**

"WELL, WHAT ARE we waiting for?" Ron asked, making his way up the stairs. However, Bobby stopped him.

"Easy, kid," Bobby said. "We don't know what the hell could be up there. Ever faced a demon before?"

"Up until recently I didn't even know that demons existed," admitted Ron. "Still having trouble believing."

"Well, you'll know one when you see it," Bobby replied. "Or not, if they're being stealthy. But a key word of advice. Don't get cocky, kid." 

Ron glanced at Bobby, worriedly, before he continued. "But, as it happens, I've got a plan. Here's how it's going to go." 

**NOW.**

THE DRAGON THAT was now, quite clearly a Horntail – chased after them, having almost caught up with the Death Eaters. Panicking, they turned their spells on the beast, realising that it didn't care who was destroyed as long as the gold was safe.

"I didn't sign up for this!" panicked Ruby, looking up at Harry, who had never seen a Goblin panic before in his life – even if it was a Goblin who was possessed by a demon. "Does this thing go any faster? Demons are one thing, but I'd rather not face a dragon... especially in this form."

"Sorry, one speed only," Harry said, squinting over the top of the cart, keeping his face hidden from the Death Eaters. He dared not use his Invisibility Cloak on the ride to gain a full view less it swerve and he lose control. "However," he added, realising that he had something in his bag. "If you can somehow distract the Death Eaters, then I may be able to get the Dragon off our backs."

"Seriously, kid? Just how crazy are you?" Ruby asked.

"Very," Harry said, an idea forming in his mind. "So, can you distract the Death Eaters?"

Ruby didn't get the chance to respond. A loud scream of fear came from one of Voldemort's followers as he was ripped out of the safety of the cart by the dragon, and torn apart in its claws. The other Death Eaters, clearly even more frightened, further increased their spells, but it was to no avail. They were being picked to shreds – one by one, and with the apparition wards up, there was nothing they could do to get away.

Once the last Death Eater was flung off the cart and the dragon's attention turned on Harry and Ruby, the Boy Who Lived did possibly the most stupidest thing that he had ever done in his life, and given the track record that he had for pulling off stunts like the one he was currently committing himself to, that was saying something.

Reaching inside his bag, which was concealed within his robes – and still bigger on the inside, Harry pulled out his broomstick, his old, reliable Firebolt, and prepared to do what he did best.

Without warning to Ruby, he leapt off the cart, positioning himself on the broomstick as he made down at a rapidly decreasing pace – thankful for the vast caverns of Gringotts – and bringing the Firebolt firmly into his control, not bothering to think about what Ruby's reaction was. He only hoped that the Dragon was going to get on his tail and not hers, because in these dark, and damp caverns – his mind was slowly formulating a plan to lose the beast once and for all. He –

_-Looked up at Hermione across the table as they left their classroom together. It was his fourth year, shortly after he had just found what the first task was. The school was pretty much against him by that point, with him being labelled a liar and a cheater by even his closest friends. Walking across the corridor together, Harry was lucky that Hermione had stuck by his side then. As of now, she was carrying a book, and it was open._

"_Are you ever going to stop studying, Hermione? We've only just started the year," Harry observed as they departed from the rest of their fellow students, taking the long route to the Great Hall rather than the short one._

_"I'm not studying, Harry," Hermione corrected him. "I'm trying to help you get past that dragon."_

Harry raised his eyebrows, and for the first time, noticed the title of the book she was reading, and realised it wasn't to do with Potions at all. "A Wizard's Guide to Training Your Dragon? Hermione, trying to defeat one, not raise one."

"_I know that, Harry. But I was thinking that this book would have some detailed answers about how to stop one, just in case in the early stages of ownership it somehow got out of control."_

"Fair enough. Any luck?"

"Well, nothing that will help you. Although I did find it interesting that if you plan to raise a dragon, it would be best to keep it away from other breeds. Certain species of Dragons tend not to get on well when mixed together, for example, all Hungarian Horntails have an inbuilt hatred for every type of Romanian Racnoss."

"So you think I should steal a Romanian Racnoss and hope that I draw a Horntail?"

"I guess we can give up on that idea, then. Following a recent cull of Dragons in Romania there is only one place on Earth where you can now find a real-life Racnoss."

"Where's that?"

"Gringotts Bank," Hermione said, her face looking –

_-_Scared. That's what Harry was now, even if he never would admit in front of the Winchesters, Ruby or Castiel. He'd faced a dragon before, true – but pitting two dragons against each other? That was a different thing entirely. After all, he wasn't sure if Gringotts still held any surviving Romanian Racnoss – the book had been published long before Hermione had the chance to read it, and even then – that was years ago. And it also didn't help that he had no idea what a Romanian Racnoss actually looked like – having not encountered the Dragons before, so for all he knew he could be leading the Horntail into a Dragon from Sweden (the exact name of its species escaped him at this point), and they could be best of friends.

His thoughts ended suddenly as he dodged a fireball, swerving to the left and then ducking again to avoid a stalactite, realising that he was up against something else in Gringotts as well, not just the Death Eaters and not just the Dragons. The Scenery. The very foundations were out to kill him, and one misstep here would mean death.

Quickening his pace, Harry had the urge to keep telling himself that one thing would be certain, above all others. He would not die today, not while he had a purpose, and not while the world needed him to defeat Voldemort.

**THEN.**

"WELL, IF IT isn't Bobby Singer," the masked Death Eater said, pointing a gun at the screaming and bound woman in the floor, but not yet having fired. There were two others in the house as well under captivity – a man and a child. A typical family. Or at least, they had been, until four Death Eaters had walked in and taken over their lives. However, the more Bobby realised, the more things about this situation looked odd. It didn't take him long to spot the differences – he'd encountered Death Eaters before, and knew their traditions. After all, if he didn't know everything related to the supernatural or had it in easy reach, what good was he to the active Hunters who relied on him for knowledge?

Granger's spell had registered as there being three humans in the room, so that much was evident. And wizards and witches, although with special gifts, still counted as human, so Death Eaters would have shown up on the spell. There was also the fact that the Death Eater was carrying a gun – something that any traditional follower of Voldemort would never do knowing what it was, preferring a wand over any muggle machine. And, the biggest giveaway of all – the Death Eater knew his name.

The Death Eaters that Bobby had encountered before had been killed before they could get word back to their masters, so they were clearly Demons. He only hoped that he could play his cards right, and Granger and Weasley would not screw up when they were relied on to help.

"Well, which one of you is it this time?" Bobby asked, loading his shotgun threateningly, knowing that there was little he could do given the situation at hand – the guns from the Demons would reach the Death Eaters long before his shotgun blast impacted their bodies. "Because you can drop the act. Everyone knows you're not Death Eaters."

"Was it the gun or the name that gave me away?" the Demon said, and Bobby could tell he was smiling underneath his mask. "Or Both. Maybe you're as good as they say. But then again, even an idiot could tell the difference."

"That's enough," Bobby said. "What the hell do you want with these civilians?"

"Well, there's a lot of things I want with them," the Demon replied. "None of which should concern you, right now. Besides, Bobby. Don't take it personally and all, but I don't know you. Word gets around real easy between us down under, and I'd be surprised if there was someone down there who didn't know your name."

"So, this is just a random attack?"

"Actually, we're here in the aftermath. No clue you were going to show up before you and your friends showed up out of thin air. Poof!" The Demon said, gesturing with his gun, with Bobby aiming his shotgun in response. "I was here for Harry Potter, actually. Having the Winchesters show up as well was just an added bonus."

"Wait, they were here?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, two loud cracks filled the air, and Ron and Hermione apparated behind the Demons, breaking the conversation and causing the disguised Death Eaters to turn their attention on the teenagers.

However, their instincts were good, and their aim – whilst clumsy for someone who had never fired a rock-salt loaded shotgun before was true, and they found their mark. The demons recoiled, allowing the hostages to throw themselves to the floor – which gave Bobby the advantage.

Three Death Eaters were brought down in quick succession, the students switching to wands – having dropped the guns without bothering to reload, and firing the stunning spells to add to their arsenal. Those that didn't get hit from the weapons were dispatched with stunners, but the Demons seemed to know a losing situation when they saw one, and one by one – black smoke surged from their victim's bodies, billowing out onto the ceiling, until only one remained.

The one who had addressed Bobby by his name. Warning the teenagers not to fire, Bobby approached, reloading his shotgun and pressing it against the demon's neck. "You've got five seconds before I blow his brains out, so I suggest you start speaking. What the hell do you demons want with Harry Potter?"

"Well," The Demon said, with a chuckle. "Didn't nobody tell you? Bobby, Bobby Singer... the man who knows everything. Failed to see this one coming, didn't ya?"

"Failed to see _what _coming?"

The Demon's chuckle turned into laughter. His mask had fallen off now, exposing his face, and the black eyes were distinctively shining through. "Harry Potter is not who these witches and wizards think he is. All of them, with their power plays, fighting against Dark Lords, too busy to notice the real threat hiding right under their nose this whole time. Are you listening closely, Singer? You may want to take notes."

The gun dug into the neck of the human, and Bobby was _one _step away from blowing its head off there and then, and not listening. "Our dear Boy Who Lived here, isn't a Boy Who Lived at all. In fact, he's important in a far larger game than just control of Britain. Some might call him a Saviour. I beg to differ, however. I know who he _really is, _underneath all those truths and false truths. Lies told to keep him safe, prevent him from working out what his role in life is."

"His role in life is to kill You Know Who!" Ron shouted, angrily. It became clear to Bobby that whilst he had walked out on his best friend, he was still defending him.

"No, boy, you've got that mistaken," the Demon replied, his black eyes fixing his attention on Ron, ignoring Bobby altogether now. "Your friend is one of the seals. Kill him, and Lucifer is one step closer to being free. Our master, who has been imprisoned for eons... _Free at last! _But only with the death of Harry Potter_... _Only with his death can we get closer to our victory. And you know the best part, boy? Why you're going to go along with it? Why you're going to help us kill him?"

"How dare you?" Hermione spat, at the Demon, covering for Ron. "We'd never kill our friend, and nobody – not even some _demon _is going to manipulate us into doing so!"

"Actually, you don't need manipulating," the Demon said, with a chuckle. "Because you see, I'm just telling the truth. You know the only way to defeat the Dark Lord is to destroy his Horcruxes, right?"

"Yes," Hermione responded, cautiously, wondering where this was going. 

"Well, I hate to break it you, but someone's going to have to tell you sooner or later and it might as well be me. Harry. Potter. Is. A. Horcrux."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Well, that changed from my original plans quickly, and _again. _Here's a preview of Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10: **_**Hungarian Horntail, Take Two**_

The Death Eaters may be dispatched, but Harry needs to ditch the Hungarian Horntail if he wants to get into Lestrange's Vault! And the toughest part may be yet ahead of them – because even with the Horcrux, how do they intend to get out alive? And meanwhile, Bobby, Hermione and Ron deal with the shocking revelation that the Demon told them, and run into some old friends.


	9. Hungarian Horntail, Take Two

_**INTERVENTION**_

Oops. As it turns out, I can't count. Here's Chapter _9, _not chapter 10.

**IX.**

_**Hungarian Horntail, Take Two**_

**NOW.**

_THE BOY WHO Lived entered the arena, with nothing but a wand at his side. The dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, roared loudly at Harry as he entered, the crowd in ecstasy at the sight of the new, young arrival. He was fourteen years old, the youngest competitor in the Triwizard Tournament by a mile, and was about to face down the deadliest beast here. This was by no means fair, but given Harry's luck, he should have expected something like this to happen._

_One thing that he didn't expect however, was_–

-to run into an Hungarian Horntail, ever again in his life. He'd never been one for Dragon Taming and nor had he expected to pay that much attention to the species when he went into Gringotts Bank, but given the circumstances, he was at least thankful that he had his broomstick, and the more he ducked and swerved, the more Harry found himself at home.

"_Go Potter, Go!" _the chants from the faithful, those who had not turned against him were clear in his mind. Some using his surname, some not – nostalgia moments over flooding him, giving him the courage that he needed. A swerve to the left avoided the interior of the cave, which the dragon didn't really seem to care about avoiding. Harry winced as he heard the loud collision behind him, which sent rocks smashing down onto the floor – but unfortunately a mere collision wasn't enough to get the Hungarian Horntail off his back. He needed something more a – bridge did the trick last time, but it was another dragon, a Romanian Racnoss – that he needed here. Now more than ever.

As he moved his broomstick through the caverns, Harry could occasionally see glimpses of the two carts carrying his still relatively new allies. Ruby, disguised as a Goblin, occupied one – and was doing her best to try and get it on the same track as Dean, Sam and Castiel – who were still being tailed by Death Eaters – with the Horntail having not taken out their cart yet, its attention fixated on Harry. "_Shit," _Harry swore, channelling his inner-Dean as he drew blood, taking a turning too late and almost smashing into a rock. Lifting his Firebolt into an upward climb, he began the ascension – The Winchester's cart was slightly higher than where his had been going and he was determined to ease their burdens. And maybe, just maybe – they'd encountered a dragon before.

"Come on," he told himself, moving forward on the broom and wishing that he had his Quidditch gloves – for his fingers were beginning to blister now due to how heavily he was gripping the Firebolt, but there was no way of knowing that a situation like this would have happened, and he had to keep telling himself not to blame. Of course, they had to run into a damn Dragon. When was anything he ever did simple?

The dragon was gaining on him now, and if he was in any slower broom he would have been roasted by the fires that came from its mouth. However, this was no ordinary broom – it was a Firebolt, the best kind, and as he swooped down over the heads of the Death Eaters – he felt more alive than ever. This was just like Quidditch.

Except here, the wrong move meant death.

But he wasn't going to die just yet – hearing the Death Eaters' screams behind them, the Boy Who Lived allowed himself a small smile as to seeing the followers of Voldemort getting torn to shreds by a Dragon, their cart ripped off its hinges and the Death Eaters taken care of in quick succession.

However, he was still going to need a Racnoss, because the closest the Horntail had come to death had been a killing curse that was mere inches away, and he doubted that even a direct hit would bring a beast as large as a Dragon down. In fact, it only made it all the more angry – and a burst of fire incinerated the rest of the cart, causing the remaining Death Eaters to scream in agony as it fell into the bottomless pit below.

Harry had lost sight of the Winchesters, but there was something else that he had found in the process – a narrow gap between the cavern. Maybe, just maybe if he could fit through there – then all would be good. It looked too small for a dragon to fit through, but as soon as he had entered, he was proved wrong.

The Horntail was able to follow him. And what made it worse, was that there was something on the other end, blocking the tunnel from view.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Harry thought – recognising the beast for what it was, even though he'd only seen it briefly before.

It was a Romanian Racnoss, and going by the fact that it had just seen one of its fiercest rivals – Harry would have to act quickly, or be caught in a fireball from both Dragons.

**THEN.**

"I AM NEVER going to get used to this," Bobby told himself again, not for the first time – as he, along with Hermione and Ron, apparated on top of a hillside overlooking a beach. Following the revelation about Harry, they'd resolved to get out of Godric's Hollow as quickly as possible – and Ron had taken them to the first, or second location he could think of that would be safe for them – _Shell Cottage, _the home of Bill and Fleur, a newly married couple. Assuming of course, they hadn't gone on their honeymoon already.

"You think that Demon was telling the truth?" Ron asked, glancing at Hermione and Bobby as they made their way down the hilltop. "I mean, it could be lying. Trying to get in our heads. That's what Demons do, right? They lie?"

"Yes, Weasley, they lie," Bobby replied. "Now listen up, kid. We'll talk more about this later. Your friends live there?"

He gestured to the house, just in time to see a blonde haired woman enter it, not noticing them. "My family," Ron corrected. "Older brother, Bill, and Fleur Delacour."

"Delacour," Bobby observed. "Wasn't she that half-Veela who married a Brit?"

"That'd be the one," Ron said. "How'd you know so much, anyway? About the Wizarding World."

"I have my contacts," explained Bobby. "Heck, this isn't even the first time I've been on a hunt for Horcruxes. Nasty sonuvabitch in the sixties, Charles Lensherr, tried to take over. You may have heard of him."

"I have," Hermione confirmed when Ron shook his head. "I read it whilst I was researching for the Horcruxes a few months ago. Hey... what are we going to tell them about Harry, Ron? They'll want to know where he is."

"Looks like we have bigger problems than that," observed Bobby, suddenly – gesturing skyward. The loud, _thwap, thwap _of a helicopter could be heard – descending from the air, causing an outward gust of wind to make the trio want to cover their eyes. Instantly, his shotgun was at the ready – with Ron and Hermione's wands brought to the forefront as well.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, "Is that a muggle flying machine?"

"You have got a _lot _to learn about us, Weasley," Bobby said, with a chuckle, recognising the people inside of the helicopter, and lowering his weapon. "Put down your wands, people. We can trust these two."

"You're damn well right you can, Bobby Singer," said a female, American-accented voice, belonging to the older woman who climbed out of the chopper first. She was followed by a younger, attractive blonde – who was roughly about the same age as Hermione and Ron. "Well, hello. Long time no see. Nice to see you got some new mates – what happened to Sam and Dean? They still kickin'?"

"As far as I know," Bobby responded, causing Hermione and Ron to share a look. "Welcome to the UK. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley – I'd like you to meet Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Now that's over, how the hell did you find us, and where the hell did you get that chopper?" 

**NOW.**

IT WAS GETTING hot, and Harry had to keep manipulating the broom, pushing it to its limits as the fireballs burst towards him. The entrance was covered by the dragon, but luckily, there was a gap in-between the rocks on the surface. '_This is going to hurt,' _he thought to himself, and dropped.

Scraping his bare skin against the rock as he smashed down, Harry barely avoided the burst of flames chasing after him, hearing the sickening crunch that signalled the two dragons meeting contact. He did his best to try and keep away from the rocks as he cruised down the small, downward sloping tunnel, wondering where it was going to lead him.

"Whoa_," _Harry exclaimed in awe as he witnessed where the tunnel had led, taking in his surroundings. He'd escaped the frying pan, to end up in the fire – for he had definitely encountered these things before – even if they had merely been distractions preventing him from reaching his ultimate goal. Here, they wouldn't be distractions. They were fully fledged threats. Because before him, stood a dozen dragon eggs, positioned slightly apart from each other. He could see a couple of Goblins watching from shelter, observing their newfound dragons – looking startled when they saw him enter the cave.

Normally of course, the eggs would be nothing short of distractions. Normally, he'd be able to push past them with ease – navigate his way with his broomstick to the glass shelter where the goblins were standing and head in through there, assuming the glass wasn't already warded against magic. However, this time was different – because not only could he see the mother of the eggs – as part of a species he did not recognise, standing guard over the largest corner – but they were hatching, with baby dragons crawling out, about the same size as a normal human in length.

'_Okay, think, Harry, think,' _he thought, glancing around the building and searching for a way out. He could already see the Goblins getting ready to send scouting parties out to catch him – as discrete as they could, but at the rate that the Dragons were going they would get to him first if he stayed still. It was up to him to decide what species he wanted to get captured by – the Goblins or the Dragons, or risk going back up the tunnel and hope that both the Racnoss and the Horntail had killed each other by now.

Out of the Goblins and the Dragons, it didn't take long to decide which species – The Goblins. A flying craft was already making its way over to him – a bit more high-tech than a Mining Cart but it still managed to boast that ancient look and feel, and probably had been used by the Goblins for a while. "_We advise you to surrender now or be fired upon," _The lead Goblin shouted, and Harry took in the weapons that it boasted with fear. Approaching the small scout ship, he was forced to surrender, and found himself handcuffed as soon as he set foot on the ground.

The Goblins spoke to each other in their own language, and one of them gestured to the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. _'That can't be good,' _Harry thought, taking it in. Were they going to take him and hand him over to Lord Voldemort?

Suddenly, he watched – as the Goblin, the one who had noticed his scar, got kicked, and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Harry watched in growing disbelief as the victorious Goblin turned, looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, kid. Thought you could use a hand."

"_Ruby?" _Harry spluttered. "Aren't you meant to be on a mining cart?"

"Turns out I took the wrong turning," she said with a smile, putting her hands in the craft's machine. "And you idiot, did you not look _up _as soon as you entered?"

"No," admitted Harry. "My attention was focused mainly on the Dragons. What's up?"

"Well, there wasn't anything protecting you from grabbing your broom and flying straight up and out," admitted Ruby.

"Oh," Harry said, sheepishly. "Oops."

"If it makes you feel better though, you would probably have been eaten by a dragon. The dad's guarding the nest for the mom."

"Mom? Don't you mean Mum?"

"Whatever," Ruby said, "You've got a lot to learn about America, kid. Now let's get the hell outtta here. The Winchesters and Castiel are already at the Vault."

"How do you know?"

Ruby waved a phone at Harry. "Apparently, however far underground we are, we can still get signal on these things." 

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard from below them, and they both agreed it was time to move.

_**FINAL NOTES:**_

Next chapter we _should _be done with Gringotts and move on. As you can see, I've introduced Jo and Ellen to the story – and aside from maybe a couple of more Angels, I'm probably done with the Supernatural characters showing up at least in the current structure of the fic. I have already decided on who Harry will be paired with in this story, however romance will not be the main focus of the book. I can say right now that it will not be Ginny – but everybody else is up for grabs as it stands. Of course it's still no slash.

**NEXT TIME: **Chapter 10 –_**Alternative Methods**_

The Harvelles train the people at Shell Cottage in the ways of muggle weapons, whilst Harry, Ruby, Castiel, Dean and Sam complete what they came for. However, somebody's tipped off Voldemort, and the siege of Shell Cottage begins. Can Harry's team arrive in time to save them from a Death Eater attack, or will they be captured anyway?


	10. Alternative Methods

_**INTERVENTION**_

Note: _Both timelines are now caught up with each other._

**X.**

_**Alternative Methods**_

**I.**

"WHY ARE WE doing this again?" It was Ron. He was holding a shotgun, pointing it at a mock-up of a target similarly to the ones that were commonly used to train muggles in their firing practice. "The target doesn't shoot back, so there's no point. It's not as if he's going to hurt me, and besides – I have my wand. I don't need a gun."

"Yes, you do," scolded Ellen. "What happens if you drop your wand, Weasley? You're going to need something else. Plus, guns can kill demons. Wands can't. And if you think this is hard, we're going to teach you to do hand to hand training next, so get your act together and stop winging. Hermione seems to be doing it just fine."

Hermione fired the shotgun, but missed the mark. Ellen sighed, looking at Bobby. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," he said with a sigh.

"We haven't heard from the Winchesters in weeks," Ellen said. "Since we arrived, I mean. They've literally disappeared off the face of the Earth. No word, no contact. Heck, we've got no definitive proof that they're even in England."

"Oh, they're here alright," Bobby replied, and then turned to Hermione. "Sooner or later something _big _will happen, and I'm talking like catastrophically game changing big. We'll find 'em. And hopefully Potter as well." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," admitted Hermione. They still weren't sure as to what to do with Harry now that they knew he was a Horcrux and a _seal _– they didn't even know if they should tell him. Because if the only way to defeat Voldemort was to unleash the Devil himself, was it really worth it defeating Voldemort? Hermione recalled a saying about the enemy you knew over the one that you didn't. They knew Voldemort. They didn't know Lucifer.

But how could anybody be worse than what Voldemort had already done?

**II.**

"YO, WAS WONDERING when you would show up!" Dean shouted at Ruby and Harry as they arrived. "What took you so long?"

"We were having hot steamy sex," Ruby said with a smirk, causing a scandalised look on Harry's face. Dean mimed vomiting, and Castiel cast a disapproving look. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up. For the record, kid's not my type. Reckon Sammy would probably get a pissed off. Anyway. What are we waiting for? Let's go open a vault."

Following Ruby, who was still in her Goblin form, the team moved single file down the narrow, one-track path. At the other end, it led out onto a room, and to Harry's horror – a sleeping dragon was waiting for them, "Dude," Dean whispered in the direction of Sam. "Where's Bilbo Baggins when you need him?"

Sam grimaced, and whispered to Ruby, who was standing lower down than him. "Any idea how you get past that thing?"

"There," Castiel pointed, in the direction near a vault exit. Sam, Ruby, Harry and Dean followed his gaze. "We should be able to subdue the dragon by using that object." 

"They're called Clankers, Castiel," informed Ruby. "And he's right. It's just the matter of us getting there without awaking the sleeping dragon. Harry, you wouldn't happen to still have that Invisibility Cloak, would you?"

Harry nodded, and pulled it out of his bag, placing it over him. Taking slow steps, the Boy Who Lived edged around the cavern towards the Clankers, and then started to put them to use. As both Castiel and Ruby predicted, the Dragon began to move away from them as they made their attempt to the Vault. "Who's got the key?" Sam broke the verbal silence once they made their way to Lestrange's Vault, observing the giant keyhole above them.

"Shit," Dean said, with a grimace. "You're freaking kidding me. Since when did we forget stuff? None of you knew there was going to be a key here?"

"Actually, I did," Ruby replied. "And you Winchesters are so quick to jump to conclusions; you should know that by now. Anyway... as it happens, certain higher up Goblins can open Vaults without the owner's keys in order to retrieve objects if say... the owner is occupied at the time and is unable to attend. A proof of identity is needed, normally... often involving blood, but I think in this case I can let it slide. But just this once y'know, boys. Can't have me being all scandalous every day of the week."

"No, only Mondays and Wednesdays," Dean put in.

"Actually, it's Wednesdays and Fridays, if you're going to insult me, get your facts right," Ruby responded in a way that Dean couldn't tell whether she was joking or not. Without further delay though, the Goblin opened the vault, and turned to Castiel. "By the way, didn't I tell you? Certain goblins can also grant powers to certain trustworthy Angels. So I believe you can have your power back now, Cas. But only if you say please."

"You mean you could have just let me have my powers the whole time?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow at Ruby. "Why prevent me from having them? It would have been much easier to get in and out again."

"Yeah," growled Dean. "Demon Bitch."

"Easy on the insults, Dean-o. Don't want to be using foul language in front of Angels here, do we now?" Ruby said, with a smirk. "Plus, I like having fun with my boys."

"We are not your boys," Castiel warned. "You are overstepping your boundaries here, Demon."

"Yeah, you're dead right about that," Ruby said with a smirk. 

"So, what needs to be done to complete the transaction process?" Castiel asked, rising an eyebrow. Ruby walked over to Castiel, and simply tapped him on the shoulder. The Angel shuddered, regaining full control of his powers.

"That feels much better," Castiel commented, and the door was promptly ripped off its hinges seconds later, leaving it against the wall. The dragon was still being distracted by Harry's use of the Clankers (much to the Boy Who Lived's chagrin) so it continued to ignore the group surrounding the door. They were with a Goblin, one of the races who inflict severe pain on it were it to disobey orders, so it stayed still for now.

"Wow," Dean couldn't help let out an awed gasp at seeing Castiel's power in full effect, and then at the gold inside.

"Careful," warned Castiel. "Do not touch anything, the Lestrange woman has added a curse that will replicate the objects that are touched. Search for the Cup and touch it alone."

"Yeah, that's gonna be real easy. Like finding a needle in a haystack," Dean commented. "How you holding up there, kid?"

Dean turned back to Harry, only now just realising that the sound coming from the Clankers had stopped, and Harry was lying face first in the floor several yards away from the dragon. The Winchesters watched in growing disbelief as it roared, louder, spreading its wings, even in chains.

"_Shit," _Dean couldn't help but exclaim, in awe. "Cas, now would be a good time to use those powers of yours."

As if on cue, Harry vanished from where he was in the blink of an eye, clutching his belongings and appearing standing up inside the Vault. Castiel's next move was to summon the body of Ruby's human host, from where it was in Gringotts above, causing Dean to yelp as the body of a corpse appeared next to them. Within seconds however, it was animated again – the familiar black smoke spiralling out of the Goblin and into the girl's mouth. Coughing and wheezing, Ruby burst into life.

"What was that for?"

"I believe the absence of the Death Eaters above has been discovered. We will have company unless we find the Horcrux now. They found your body and would have located it, and we would be of more use to you in your human guise than in your Goblin one in the real world."

"Aw, thanks. Didn't know you cared."

"I see it!" Harry called out suddenly, pointing to their target – the cup, resting proudly on top of Galleons that was piled almost as high as the ceiling. He was tempted to reach for his broom, but with a wave of his hand, Castiel brought the cup crashing down towards them. Before they could triumph in their victory however, a loud roar could be heard from the dragon outside the vault. It was building steam, and because Castiel had ripped the door off its hinges... it now had a clear target.

"Um, Cas. Get us the hell outtta here. Do your teleport thing."

"Where would be your preferred destination?" Castiel asked, as the first hints of fire began to escape from the demon's mouth.

Harry said the first thing that popped into his head. "The Eiffel Tower, France."

And before he could even blink, they were gone.

**III.**

"HELLO," SHACKLEBOLT SAID, by way of greeting, once Bill Weasley let him in the front door of Shell Cottage. Without waiting for anymore introduction, having already been introduced to the Hunters in the room on an earlier occasion, said, "I just got news of a sighting of Harry."

"Where?" asked Bobby, reaching for his shotgun. Around the living room, he could see Fleur, Bill, Ellen, Jo and Hermione reaching for their things as well – expecting to follow Kingsley as soon as he left for the door.

"Gringotts Bank," Shacklebolt said. "We have a confirmed sighting of Harry Potter entering Gringotts Bank from a former Hogwarts student. He was Invisible, but apparently he recognised his feet."

"His _feet_?" Jo asked, surprised.

"Invisibility Cloak," Hermione realised, suddenly. "We would have outgrown it by now. They must be stealing Hufflepuff's Cup! Mr. Shacklebolt, who else knows about this?"

"Just the Order members," Shacklebolt explained. "The Hogwarts student is a member and would prefer not to be named." 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron asked, climbing to his feet. "We need to go and get him before he gets caught." 

"Yeah, kid. I'll take your brother and her wife. Ellen and Jo can come along as well. You're not ready yet," Bobby said, noticing that Ellen didn't offer any resistance to bringing her daughter along.

"Not ready yet?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "My best friend's in danger. I want to help."

"And that didn't occur to you when you _abandoned him in the middle of the night?" _Bobby asked, raising his voice. "Don't try to play the friendship card with me, Weasley. After what you did to Potter your apology better be good."

Ron scowled as Bobby turned away, as Bill and Fleur followed him towards the day. Shacklebolt led the rescue party out of the house, and said, "Well, we'd better move quickly. The Death Eaters are swarming over Gringotts at the moment. Safest we can do is stay to the outside."

"Hang on," Ellen interrupted Shacklebolt suddenly, glancing at the oldest Weasley present. Having talked to the group in the weeks that they'd spent there, she knew a lot about them – and Bill's intended career path. "Bill, you wouldn't happen to know any of your contacts in Gringotts Bank, would you?"

"That's a good point," Bill said in response. "I should be able to get in touch with a few Goblins. Whether or not they're going to let us in..."

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Ellen said with a sigh. "Let's get moving then. We've got a Chosen One to save." 

_**FINAL NOTES...**_

Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I was busy working on other things, finishing my coursework and watching the World Cup. However, Chapter 10 has arrived.

**NEXT TIME: **Chapter 11 – Public Execution_. Bobby, Ellen, Bill, Fleur, Jo and Shacklebolt mount a rescue plan, not knowing that Harry, Dean, Sam, Ruby and Castiel do not need rescuing in the first place. They have the Horcrux and are safe. The same cannot be said about their rescuers however – because they are about to walk right into a trap!_


End file.
